


Home Is At The End Of This Road

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Benny, BAMF Dean, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Runaway, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds out she's an omega and runs away from home.  It can go bad for a teenage omega on the run - unless you are found by Benny Lafitte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to start this until my Dean as Hufflepuff story was done, but I am having a lot of trouble with the tone for the next chapter for that one, so I decided to give my brain a break and start this. I'm not sure how long it will be, a few chapters at least and it will be a lot from Emma's perspective, though Benny and Dean's POV will come into play (probably Adam's and even Sam's too.)

Emma hated doctor's offices.  Either they were sterile, or coated in a sheen of colour that didn't hide the sterility underneath.  There was hideous music being piped in, which was probably meant to be soothing but set her teeth on edge.  She hated that she could see the stirups on the table, but was happy that she didn't have to climb up, and she hated that her mother was in the room with her.  Emma couldn't understand why she couldn't be in there alone, she was 15 and it was her body.  But her mom insisted and Emma has learned over the years that it is easier to give in when her mom gets that look on her face.  Not that her mom is paying her any attention, too busy texting with her loser boyfriend.  He was a long haul truck driver and was on a run and not expected to be back in town for like three weeks. The guy was gross and a little creepy. She just knew he was cheating on her mom, but her mom didn't seem to care.

She hated that she was here for test results.  15 was a little late to present, but not unheard of, and she didn't understand why her mom had pushed for bloodwork to be done. She kicked her feet, wishing she had her phone, but her mom had taken it away after their fight a few nights ago. After what seemed like forever the doctor came into the room. He was nice enough, Emma guessed, but she hated him on principle. He sat down and opened her file. Emma hated that he turned to her mom to talk - it was Emma's file, he should be talking to her.

"Well, the bloodwork came back fine, no problems, it just seems like Emma is a late bloomer." Emma sighed relieved. Her mom though didn't really relax.

"That's all well and good, but I've heard the later you present the harder it can be," Emma couldn't believe it, it sounded like her mom almost cared, "I mean unless it turns out she's beta, then it's all fine.  But if she's alpha or omega, and presents at school it could be trouble, and I'd have to take time off work, and I'd have to buy her toys, and it would just be a pain in my ass." Now that sounded more like her mom.

The doctor looked at Emma a little nonplussed by the attitude, but Emma just shrugged.

"Actually, I had her tested.  In the last year they devised a system for checking the blood to find out a person's gender." Both Emma and Lydia were surprised at this, "It has a 5% fail rate, but we were able to get a read on Emma.  She is an omega."

The doctor gave them a moment to let the news settle in.  He then continued, "Omega's are usually the ones who present first, this is a little late, but I wouldn't be surprised if Emma goes into heat in the next few months." He finally really paid attention to Emma. "Here are some pamphlets about what you can expect from your first heat, and a number of an omega specialist doctor if you run into any problems.  Good luck young lady." He left the room.

Lydia swore, "Well that's just great, omega. That's going to mess up our schedules, having to worry about you hitting your heats."

Emma flushed, angry, "I'll be fine mom, I'll take care of myself like I always do."

They packed up and left the office.

****

Life continued.  Emma went to school, did her work, cooked for herself.  She didn't feel any different, but knowing she was omega was a little weird.  The pamphlets had said that as she presented she'd be able to more easily read the scents off people, and it went into a lot of detail about what her heats would be like.  She had tried to ask her mom some questions, asked for money to buy a toy to have ready, but her mom waved her off saying that they'd have plenty of time to worry about that later.

It was late and her mom came home from the bar with her boyfriend.  He had finally come back from his haul and had a couple weeks off.  He was crashing with them, and Lydia must of told him the news, but he was getting extra creepy and stared a lot more.  Emma spent as much time in her room as she could.  She could here her mom stumbling into furniture and rolled her eyes, she always drank more when the guy was around. She also got a lot louder and Emma could here their conversation almost perfectly - the walls in their cheap rental house were pretty thin.

Their was lots of giggling and the guy said something that sounded dirty and a little confusing. She could here the fridge open, knew that they would be drinking more. "So what are you going to do about Emma then?" Emma heard the guy ask.

"What you mean?" Lydia replied.

"Well a late blooming omega is going to be rough on you." Lydia was a beta, so didn't really understand what Emma would go through. The guy continued talking it what was supposed to be a calm, soothing, rational tone, but to Emma it just sounded sly and calculating, "I did some reading, wanted to help you out as much as I could," Emma snorted, she didn't know the loser could read, "It says that for late omega presenters, toys don't necessarily cut it."

She heard her mother make a noise and the guy continued, "You see it's biology and plastic won't cut it for them if they wait that long.  She would be in a lot of pain and her heat would take a bunch of extra days, no way could you take the time off work to help her out, keep her safe."

"So what should I do then?"

"Well, and I swear this is doctor recommended, it seems the best thing for a young but late blooming omega is a good alpha cock.  The only thing that would help your girl is to be fucked good and hard and knotted all proper like, just like an omega should be."

Emma felt bile rise in her throat at his tone of glee that he tried to hide under sympathy.

She waited for her mom to kick the guy out.  Instead she heard Lydia say, "I didn't know that, are you sure? I want her to be okay, but I can't just pick up any alpha off the street."  
"Of course not, baby, you need to look out for your daughter." Emma hated his voice, "You know I'm nuts for you, all I want is to help you and your girl out.  It might be awkward, but you at least could count on me, keeping her safe.  I'd be right there for her, help her out as best I can, you know you can trust me."

No way was her mom going to let her boyfriend have sex with her 15 year old daughter, that type of story only showed up on Springer reruns that ran at 1 in the morning. "I don't know." Emma sighed, happy her mom was on her side.

"Think about it Lydia, who else could you trust to help your daughter out? You know I care for you both, it would be for the best, everyone would be safe and happy." He then paused and said something that struck fear into Emma's heart, "Or, if you don't love me enough, trust me enough to take care of Emma, there is another solution."

"NO! I trust you, I know you just want to help us out." Her mother yelled.

"Well actually, this might even be better.  I have a couple alpha buddies, good guys, I swear.  Their really into omega rights, hate to see them suffer, I know they'd help Emma out, make her heat easier for her.  In fact, I know that they'd even be willing to pay us for a chance to help that sweet girl out."

"Pay us?" Emma hated how money always trumped anything for her mom.

"Yeah, I know that the chance to have an innocent omega would bring in a lot of money.  You could set aside some for a college fund, use most to treat yourself right, all this has been stressful for you. Really, you'd actually be a great mom, you'd be helping your daughter out during a tough time, even saving up for her future.  You win all around."

"You know, that makes sense.  We'll have to wait to see when her heat hits, but you have some good ideas.  You're so good to us, but for right now how about you focus on me." Emma heard them move on to her mom's bedroom.

Emma swiped at the tears pouring down her face.  Her mom just agreed to whore her out.  She knew that they didn't have the best relationship, but she never thought she'd get thrown to the wolves like this.  Emma looked around her room in a panic.  She didn't even think about it, she grabbed her backpack and threw some clothes in.  She went to the kitchen and grabbed easy to pack food and a couple bottles of water.

She went to the living room and found the book where her mom hid some money.  There was only a couple hundred bucks, but it was a start.

Emma didn't know where to go, what to do, but she knew she had to do one thing - she ran.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hits Minnesota. Things get worse and then they get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hufflepuff Dean is still being pissy with me, trying to regain mojo, by working on this. It will play on the snippet from Visits, some of the lines will be the same, just expanded and more fleshed out.

Apparently a couple hundred bucks got you from Seattle to Minneapolis on the greyhound. The problem was that the bus had had to make an emergency stop on the way.  They had stopped in a smaller town because a hose had popped loose.  Everyone got out and walked for a bit, and Emma went to the bathroom.  She got distracted by the magazine rack and by the time she made it back out, the bus was gone.  Emma swore, she was sure that they were supposed to do a head count before leaving.  At least she had kept her bag with her.  She didn't know what to do. Emma was down to 50 dollars and didn't really want to spend it on travel, she knew she'd need to eat.  It wasn't that late yet, though being fall the sun was setting earlier and earlier.  She stood outside the gas station and tried to figure out what to do next.  She had no idea where to go, would she be safer sticking to big cities, or finding somewhere smaller like this, where people might be more helpful.  She was feeling antsy, like her veins were thrumming under her skin and was starting to feel warm despite the crisp fall air.

A woman eventually came up to her and asked, "Do you need some help sweetie?" She was dressed casually but nice and her smiled was friendly enough.

"No, thank you ma'am, I'm fine." Emma tried to dismiss her.

"Well do you have some place to go, no offense, but you look a little...lost and while this isn't a bad part of town, place is too small to have a bad part, you don't want to stay here too late on your own."

"Um, well..." Emma had no idea what to say.

The woman looked Emma up and down, "Tell you what, I'm driving out to meet some family, I can give you a lift for a bit, even into the city if you like.  Just promise not to rob me." the woman smiled, clearly intending it to be a joke.

Emma tried to laugh politely and agreed to go with her. Emma couldn't get comfortable in the car, felt warm and anxious and was noticing a weird scent.  She couldn't really put it all together until the woman oh so casually placed her hand on the inside of Emma's thigh.

"Oh, sweetie, you are starting to smell so fresh and tasty.  Don't tell me I lucked out and your going into heat?" All of a sudden the smile looked less friendly and more dangerous.

"No, I'm not!" Emma tried to protest, but realized, shit, I might be.

The woman tried to make soothing noises, "Oh sweetie, it's okay, I can take real good care of you.  Better me than some of those horrible alpha men out there." The woman started to rub circles, "Why don't you just ease yourself and let me have some fun, we can both have some fun."

Emma grabbed the woman's wrist and removed the hand forcefully. "Pull the fuck over lady, I want out."

It seemed like the woman was going to ignore her, so Emma grabbed the wheel and twisted. The woman swore and swung to the side of the road, "fine then bitch, see how you like suffering." Emma got out the car and the woman drove off in a flurry of gravel.

Emma felt all proud of herself for getting out of the situation until she realized that it was dusk, and she had no idea where she was and where to go.  She started to walk back in the direction they had come from.  She felt the first drop of rain hit her warm skin.  Son of a bitch was all she could think as she started to trudge along.

******

"What the hell do you mean we are out of baby tylenol?" Dean said desperately as James screamed in his ear. Quinn was at least down to sad little whimpers, trying to sleep. Adam had done the smart thing and was holed up in his room, headphones on way too loud, and Mara was constructing a tower of blocks, her focus and ability to ignore the twins legendary in their house.

The twins were nine months old and were getting their teeth in.  They both had a couple in already and Dean had been told that as more teeth came in, the babies would barely react.  He was debating finding everyone who ever said that and killing them.  James and Quinn were not teething easy and Dean and Benny had not had a good night's sleep in five days.

Benny rolled his eyes, "Cher, the sentence means what it says - we are out of baby tylenol."

"Well, then, how about you do something about it then, oh great alpha provider?" Dean snarked.  Benny raised an eyebrow at the tone.  Dean took a deep breath and rocked James, "Sorry babe, just tired.  Could you run out and get some more? We are also starting to run low on wipes and maybe some emergency ice cream?" Benny nodded to this.  He went over and kissed Dean's head and then James'.

"Be nice to omega Daddy, baby mine." Benny said quietly.

He headed out, taking the Impala.

Benny made it to the store quick enough, stocked up on what Dean requested, and a few other things as well.  He kept yawning at the register and the clerk smiled, "Twins driving you crazy?" She asked.

Benny made a vague noise of agreement. "Don't worry, it'll get better. Take care now." Benny grabbed the bags and headed back to the car, swearing as the rain started.  He didn't play any music, taking the opportunity to have a few minutes of peace and quiet before getting back to the house.

He noticed a small figure walking along the side of the road and began to slow down.

******

Emma could see the lights on the road getting near and she didn't want to deal with another car.  Her skin was getting all tingly and she was getting warmer.  It seemed like her first heat was in fact finally hitting. Of course it was, because Emma's luck was nonexistent.  At the moment she kind of hated her body.  The lights were slowly creeping up and she could see the shadow of a large dark car and tried to duck behind some of the trees that lined the road. The beast of a car pulled over near her.

The driver was hidden by the dark and the slight distance, but the window rolled down and a man's voice called out, "Shouldn't carry a bright green backpack, if you're trying to hide.  Come back out here."

She didn't want to, but didn't want to run into the woods either, who knows what was in there.  She cautiously approached the car, "I don't want any trouble." she said trying to sound tough and failing miserably.

The driver sniffed the air and then swore, he looked at her closely, "First heat?"

"What! No! It's nothing, go away!" She yelled, stepping back, ready to run.

"Great." The man sighed.  She could see that he was bigger and scruffy and could hurt her easily. "Get in." She wanted to step back, but felt frozen to the spot.  He was older, she could now see the grey in his beard, the intimidating breadth of shoulder and could smell the alpha that just seemed to seep from his pores.  If she had more experience she would be able to smell that he wasn't a threat, but all she could scent was strength and alpha.

"Leave me alone, I'm not going with you."

"So what, you'll just suffer out her, in pain and alone?" a low growl emerged and she shivered, scared. "I am tired, I am cranky and I want to get home.  Now get in the damn car, before I get out and put you in." She saw one hand grip the wheel tight, and the other moved to put the car in park.

She started to cry a little and rounded the hood. She slid into the car and tried to press herself against the door, "Please don't hurt me." She said quietly, sniffling. Inside the car the smell of him was even stronger, he looked even larger and scarier.  Emma began to wish she had stayed with that alpha woman, it would have been horrible, but that woman probably wouldn't have hurt her as much as this guy was going to.  She wished she could stop the tears pouring out, and she could smell her own distress.

The guy turned his head to her, and she couldn't understand why he looked confused. "Hurt you? Sweet Pea, why would I do that?"

She said, "Well you're an alpha."

"Yeah and you're a kid. Besides I have a mate." He put the car in gear and started driving again.

She snorted, "Like that's going to stop you. Fucking knothead."

"It will, I don't cheat.  My mate would kill me dead if I even thought of touching someone else, let alone a kid. He's a damn good shot." Emma couldn't understand why he sounded so proud at that, what alpha liked the fact that an omega could kick an alpha's ass.  She watched as the pull off onto a side road.  Great, he's taking me into the woods and is going to kill me.  I'm such a cliche, I'm worse than a damn movie of the week.  Emma huddled into herself as much as she could.

Emma decided to try and be a little brave and asked, "so what are you doing, picking up omegas on the side of the road?"

"Didn't mean to, I was just out buying baby tylenol.  Let me tell you, teething twins is a pain in the ass." He looked over at her and smiled. Emma realized this time that the smile wasn't so scary. "What's your name Sweet Pea?"

"Emma," she said very quietly.

"Well Emma, I'm Benny.  I'm taking you home, and we'll see you safe and to rights, you can count on my guy for that." He grinned, "Face it tiger, you've hit the jackpot."

"What?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"Sorry, my older boy and my mate are going through a Spiderman phase, even got me quoting it now. Just for all that's holy don't get them started on the latest movie - they'll never shut up."

Emma wondered what the hell was going on, what she had stepped into here, still thinking this was a trap, that this guy, this alpha was going to hurt her.

They pulled up to the house and the lights were all on.  Emma could see into the living room window where there was a guy, who looked like he was dancing with a baby.  The alpha beside her hummed, and she looked over.

She still didn't know what to do with scents, but when combined with the glowing smile on the face, realized she was looking at the picture of love.

The big man looked at her, "That's my omega, my Dean. He'll help you, and not in the creepy way you're thinking.  I promise you're safe here, Sweet Pea.  Let's go."

They got out of the car, and Emma had no idea why she believed him, but she did.


	3. That's Just Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Emma. Emma tries to deal with her first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to go into too much about Emma's heat itself, while she's dealing, we'll switch back to Dean and Benny. Also while our boys are perfect, they are tired, grumpy and neither is the smoothest in the land, so expect some fumbles.

Dean was sort of happy.  Quinn had settled and now James was down to sniffles and whimpers. Dean just kept moving to the beat, wondering why it was that James only calmed down when listening to Gram Parsons. Still it wasn't horrible, and anything that soothed savage babies was a win.  He heard the rumble of the Impala and sighed in relief.  He didn't like to drug his kids, but James was clearly in a lot of pain and hopefully a dose would help him sleep through the night, or at least some of the night. He just kept dancing and had his back to the door when it opened.  He could smell Benny, but there was a layer of extra tension on him.  Dean wondered what had happened while he was out.  Then the smell of young, fresh, sweet hit him.  He turned and looked.  There following his alpha was an omega. A very young omega. A very young omega, who was beginning to smell in heat.

Dean's brain was crispy fried enough to joke and say, "Oh come on, mid life crisis much there Benny? Replacing me with a sweet young thing? I swear I'll lose the rest of this baby weight, I'll be good, and cook your dinners, and clean the house better.  I promise I'll be better, you don't need the girl." The girl promptly burst into tears and Benny swore and gave Dean a stern look.

"It's okay Sweet Pea, he's just joking, he has a terrible sense of humour when exhausted and the twins have been keeping him up.  I said you are safe here, I meant that." Benny glared at Dean.

Dean immediately sobered up.  If Benny was mentioning safety, then this was a serious situation. Dean took a closer look at her, she was shaking, her eyes rimmed red, a death grip on her backpack. Dean sighed and moved closer and handed James off to his alpha. He got closer to the girl, but made sure not to get within arm's reach. "Hey there. I'm sorry, I was joking, no one is going to touch you. I'm Dean.  What's your name?" He spoke softly, trying to help her scent his calm.

She took a couple deep gulps of breath, tried to still her heart. "I'm Emma." she managed to stutter out.

"Hi, Emma. Now I need to ask, are you going into heat?" Dean looked at Benny, and Benny nodded slightly, while rocking James.

"I don't know? No? Yes?" Emma's lip quivered.

"Okay, do you feel itchy, but there is no itch to scratch? Getting warm, maybe a little anxious?" Dean continued softly, soothingly.  Emma nodded, tried to make eye contact but just couldn't. "Is this the first time this has happened?" She nodded again.  "How old are you Sweet Pea?"

"17" she tried to bluff. 

Both Dean and Benny snorted, "You want to try that again?" Dean asked.

Emma pouted, "15"

"That sounds more like it.  I presented when I was 13, I've heard that it is a little rougher the older you get for your first heat, but we'll help you through this okay?" Dean didn't realize what phrasing it like that would cause.  Emma froze, and both men could smell the terror that came off her.  They watched as she backed herself into a corner and hunched into a protective ball.

"NO! I know what that means, don't you fuckheads touch me!"

Her yelling caused James to wake up against Benny and start screaming again.  Adam came out of his room at all the noise.

"What the hell?" Adam asked looking around.  He saw the girl crying, screaming in the corner and in true Winchester fashion put his foot in his mouth, "Did we get a new pet and no one tell me?" Emma screamed more and Dean walked over and hit Adam up the head. At this point they heard Quinn start to wail in solidarity and Mara finally stood up from her blocks and stomped her foot and yelled, "Minions are too loud.  Be quiet or to the Tower with you!"

Benny and Dean looked at each other.  In amidst the terror pouring off Emma they could smell her rising heat.  Being mated, and desperately in love, Benny wouldn't touch Emma, but the scent could end up impacting him.  Dean knew he had to go into action. Dean whistled loudly, which caused everyone but the twins to shut up.  "Adam, you are in charge of Mara for the night, she needs a bath and a bedtime story.  You will do the proper voices." Adam nodded, feeling a little guilty for his joke, "Mara, you will behave for Adam, and if he gets it wrong, you will not yell Off With His Head.  You will be my good little girl, or no Charlie time this weekend." Mara pouted but went over to hug Adam. "Benny, you take care of the twins, I pumped earlier today so there is milk in the fridge.  If you need me just shout downstairs. Go team!"

Everyone left the living area leaving Dean alone with Emma. Dean crouched a safe distance from the girl, and tried to figure out what to say.

****

Emma was scared.  She was so scared and felt sick. The pamphlets had all talked about the symptoms, but it didn't capture how it would make her feel not like herself.  She was starting to lose control, but tried to hold on, she knew if she let herself go, the men here would hurt her.  She whimpered and could feel slick start to run out of her.  She wondered how bad the two guys were going to damage her.

It took a minute for Emma to notice the quiet.  She dared to look up and the only person left in the room was the omega.  She guessed he was kind of cute, and clearly a fair bit younger than the alpha who had picked her up.  She wondered why the alpha had listened to him and left with the children.  She then had a horrible thought, "So what, you going to prep me, make me all nice for your alpha to knot?"

The omega, Dean, shook his head and smiled softly.  She could smell him a bit, found it oddly comforting, it was both calm and crisp, reminded her of apples for some reason. "Benny's going to stay upstairs with the twins, stay out of your way.  If you feel safe to move, you and I were going downstairs." Emma debated it, "I promise, I'm not going to touch you." Emma pushed herself up against the wall until she was standing. The guy nodded and lead the way.  They went downstairs and Emma saw the sweet media room set up. They went around the corner behind the stairs and she noticed a couple doors.

"When I was pregnant with the twins, we added a small suite down here, for when grandparents or my brother came to visit.  The bathroom has a shower, and there is a mini-fridge in the bedroom.  Both rooms have sturdy locks." Dean pointed to the bathroom, "Go have a lukewarm shower, it will help.  I'll be back in a couple minutes, ok?"

Emma watched him walk away and darted into the bathroom and locked the door.  It was small, but functional and the water pressure was amazing.  The guy had been right, the shower felt great, cleared her head just a little bit.  She was drying off when there was a knock on the door. "What?" she called out.

"I didn't know what you had, so I have here some pjs and a robe.  They belong to my sister-in-law, she always leaves a couple things here.  I'll just put them here, and go wait in the bedroom." She made sure to listen for the footsteps and opened the door a crack. She grabbed the stuff and couldn't help but laugh that the pjs were covered in smurfs.  She went to the bedroom, sure that this is when they would be telling her, that the niceness was all a con, and that they were going to take what they wanted.  She fully expected to see the alpha in there, but it was just the omega with a bunch of stuff beside him.

"So, what do you know about heats?" The guy asked, and she wondered why he was blushing.

"I read some stuff." Emma said, crossing her arms around herself.

'Great, I guess I get to do a sex talk.  Benny is so going to be the one to deal with Adam." Dean cleared his throat, "Ummm, you're going into your first heat, ummm you're body is changing, getting ready for adulthood, becoming a woman and all that." He was stumbling, trying to be polite and his nervousness oddly made Emma's disappear.

"Buddy, you are starting to sound like an after school special." She watched him groan and rub a hand down his face.

He took a breath and began again, "Okay here's the deal, I know jack all about girls, but I do know about being an omega with their first heat, so there's that.  It will be both better and worse than all subsequent ones.  Better because first heats usually only last a few hours, instead of the one to three days that they'll grow to as you get older.  That means that you should be done with this feeling by morning.  The bad, is that you don't really know how to process what you're feeling.  You have no idea how to make it better, what works for you." Emma nodded, appreciating his straightforward tone.

"Now, you do need a knot, heats will hurt and take longer without decent knotting.  You can ride it through, but it's better if you don't have to." Emma cast her eyes up and felt a tear drip from her eye. "Whoa, NO NO NO! I said Benny's not coming near you and that's the truth! Look here" and the omega pointed to the bed.  It was then that Emma noticed there were multiple sex toys still in their boxes.  There were vibrators, dildos, all with knots.  "We stocked up on different toys to have on hand, for when Adam presented.  They are all unused, you'll have to figure out what works best for you.  All of them come with pretty easy to follow directions." He blushed a little more, and Emma found it endearing, she let her guard down just a little.

He gestured to the little fridge, "I put some various drinks in there and there are some snacks too.  You need to make sure that you eat and drink, otherwise you'll end up feeling worse.  After each orgasm, once you have your breath back, drink half a bottle of something, eat a few bites, okay?" It was Emma's turn to flush at the word orgasm.

Next he pointed out the laptop, and now turned a furious red, "Are you into, ummm, girls, guys, both?"

Emma shrugged, "Not really sure to be honest."

"K, well that laptop is mostly full of guy on guy porn." She looked at him nonplussed, and he shrugged looking a little sheepish, "What, I like the fellas. Still, the sites that are bookmarked have a decent variety.  Don't know if you are into porn, but figured better for you to have access and not want it."

They both took a breath. "Now, this room is pretty soundproof, so you don't have to worry about any noise you make.  I'm going to be out on the couch, if you need anything.  It's going to be fine.  Weird but fine, I promise."

Emma looked at him and smiled a little, "Face it tiger, you've hit the jackpot, right?" She quoted what the the alpha had said to her, and she watched the blinding smile take over the omega's face.

"Dude, you like Spiderman?! That's so awesome, we have to talk about the Miles Morales Amazing Spiderman, how cool was that run? Oh man, and talk about bullshit with the newest movie am I right?" She couldn't believe what a dork the pretty and built omega sounded like. 

He left the room, and she closed and locked the door.  She looked at all the supplies they had provided, and sat on the bed.  She cracked open one of the boxes and began to read the instructions.  Maybe I'll actually make it through this in one piece, she thought.

*****

Dean left Emma and went upstairs to check on the kids.  Adam had Mara tucked in and was reading to her. They both looked happy and Dean kissed their heads.  Adam tried to act all embarrassed, but Dean just ruffled his hair.  He went to the nursery, where he met Benny, quietly leaving the room. Benny made a motion with his head and they went to their bedroom.

"How is the girl?" Benny asked.

"Terrified, but I have her all set to go." Dean's shoulders slumped, "What happened to her?"

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean, "No idea, cher.  I found her walking along the road, brought her here. Wherever she's from, running seemed like the safer option, and that ain't good. Knew I had to bring her here, keep her safe."

Dean leaned into Benny, "I remember my first heat, it sucked.  Dad got a separate motel room for him and Sam, and just kind of left me alone.  I hadn't been prepared, had no clue how to handle it, it was just miserable, and then he just always treated me different."

Benny sniffed Dean's neck, nibbled at his mate mark, to comfort him.

Dean added, "I hope I said the right things to her, gave her everything she could need.  Promised I'd be down there on the couch if she needed anything, just wanted to check on you guys first." He looked at Benny, "What are we going to do about her?"

"How about we just worry about getting her through the night, figure the rest out after."

Dean nodded, kissed Benny and went downstairs, in case he was needed.

*****

It was about 2am and Emma felt gross.  She was sweaty, sticky, and smelled.  The toys had helped, and she would never admit it, but she did check out some of the porn (and couldn't believe the size of some of those alphas, so weird!). It was the clearest her head had been for a few hours, and she desperately wanted a shower.  She peaked out of the bedroom and saw the t.v. flickering.  She didn't recognize the show, it seemed like some sort of anime, and she could hear soft snores.  Emma tried to be a quiet as possible as she tiptoed to the bathroom and had a cool shower.  It felt amazing.  She emerged a few minutes later, and saw that the omega was sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

She decided to go talk to him for a minute. "Hey" she said.

"Hey there, Emma, how you feeling."

She shrugged, "Okay I guess.  It is really weird."

"It's the lack of control over yourself, right?" She nodded, "You'll grow used to it in time, eventually you'll really enjoy your heats, especially if you end up with someone as awesome as my Benny.  Or there are drugs that you can take, suppressants.  Once you are through this, we'll take you to my doctor, she's amazing, she'll be able to tell you the best options."

"Why are you doing this for me?" Emma couldn't understand this kindness.

"Why wouldn't we?  You were in trouble and needed help." Dean shrugged, it seemed simple to him.

"My mom, she didn't..." Emma couldn't put it into words.

"Hey, don't worry about backstory right now, we can go into that later.  I bet you'll be revving up again soon.  Go to the room, take care of yourself." Emma took off back to the room.

*****

By about 8am she seemed to be done.  She felt both tired and energized. She could hear noises from upstairs and after showering headed up. She couldn't quite process the thoroughly domestic scene.  Growing up, if she was lucky, her mom would make her a bowl of cereal, before heading out to work.  Here was an alpha cooking up pancakes, and bacon.  There was music playing on the radio, and then oldest boy was helping feed one of the twins in the highchairs. Dean was helping the older girl into her booster seat as the other baby banged on her tray. Besides the smell of tasty food, it just smelled of happiness and contentment. The alpha looked over at her, and Emma wondered how she had ever thought he looked scary.  It was hard to be terrified of a man, no matter how broad his shoulders, when he stood there in a Wonder Woman apron.

"Grab a seat Sweet Pea, you're just in time for family breakfast." Emma pulled out a chair and looked a Dean.

He mouthed, "You okay?"

Emma nodded. A plate was plunked down in front of her and she dove in, moaning at how tasty the food was.

"I know right? Benny's the best cook ever." Dean smiled happily at his mate and Benny smiled back.

Adam looked at around at the table.  He was a smart kid, and knew his dads well.  He couldn't help but notice how she just sort of fit with the rest of them.  He decided to just go for it, he got in trouble last night for shooting his mouth off, but everyone looked much more mellow this morning, "So, we're keeping the stray right?"

The dads just groaned, and the girl looked confused, but maybe a little hopeful. Adam knew it, they were keeping the stray.


	4. Girl Power, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tells the truth, Dean tells a whole lot of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to put up a new Dean Hufflepuff chapter but it would have had lots of angst and I couldn't do that to all of you after the Visits timestamp I put up on the weekend. So this will have some sadness, but also all the amazing women in this verse being amazing. I couldn't find a canon last name for Lydia, so I'm going with a made up one.

Emma finished her breakfast, and caught the look that the mated pair shot each other. She hunched up a little, "Well, thanks for the help, but I'll get out of your hair now."

"Nope," was all Dean said.

Emma tried to stiffen her spine, "You can't keep me here, against my will."

"Wasn't going to.  You just finished your first heat, we're going to the doctor so that you can be checked out." Dean wiped his hands and stood. He walked around the table, kissing each of his children's heads.  Emma couldn't help but blush at the thorough kiss the omega gave his alpha.

Adam groaned, "Come on guys, no gross kisses until after noon, can't handle it in the morning."

Emma couldn't help but laugh as the omega added tongue to the kiss.

"Come on Sweet Pea, let's go." Dean headed out and she followed him to the same black car from the night before.  She looked at it, and at the mini-van, "Are you just allowed to take your alpha's car?"

Dean pat the hood and slid behind the driver's seat, "She's my baby.  Sometimes when he's a really good alpha, he gets to drive her, but she's all mine, always has been." Emma could scent the affection pouring off him.

"You smell like that over a car?"

"She ain't just a car, she's my childhood, my family." Dean revved and headed out the lane. "So I ask some questions, you going to tell me the truth?"

Emma hunched in a little, "Maybe,"

"K, let's start easy, anyone out there looking for you?"

Emma shrugged and pouted, "Doubt it, she doesn't care, not really."

"Who doesn't care?"

"My mom."

Dean glanced at Emma, "She might be worried sick about you."

Emma glared back, "Doubt it, she's always been a crap mom."

"Did she hurt you?" She could smell a hint of anger on Dean.

"That would require her to pay attention."

"Ah," Dean nodded, "You want to go back?"

"NO!" Emma yelled and grabbed at the door handle.

"Hey, take it easy, just checking." They had made it into town and pulled up in front of a small hospital. He hopped out of the car. "Come on then, the doc's awesome. Promise."

Emma followed him reluctantly, she doubted it, omega doctors tended to be too cutesy or condescending, in her opinion.

They walked into a cheerful office that had the Ramones blaring through the speakers. She looked at Dean and he smiled, "Pam is cool."

Sure enough there was an attractive woman, in ripped jeans and a tight t-shirt, "Hey Dean, this the girl?"

"Yup," he nudged Emma forward, "I'll just be out here, waiting." She started to head forward, "Hey, Em, what's your last name?"

She didn't even think to lie, "Canning"

"Cool."

Emma continued into the office, which was cheerful. She looked at the table with stirrups and started to pull off her shirt, shivering.

"Hey, no, today we're just talking." Pam said, and Emma could scent that she was an alpha, but the feeling of calm, of comfort pouring off the woman was nice.  "Dean called me this morning, he said you went through your first heat last night." Emma nodded, "Scary wasn't it? You got lucky though, I don't know a better omega than Dean." Pam got down to business, "Now I want to be clear, this is between you and me.  I discuss nothing about you with anyone else, we make all your reproductive choices together."

Emma smiled, "Thank you." She decided to risk asking, "Are those two guys on the level?"

Pam snorted, "Dean and Benny? Hell yeah.  Benny looks scary, but Dean has him completely whipped, they're true mates, been together about 6 years or so now. I can't tell you details, but I'm Dean's doctor, and he know a thing or two about the problems omega's can face.  You can trust him, trust them." Pam patted Emma's arm, "You can do worse than those guys. Now let's talk how your heat went."

*****

Emma left Pam's office 30 minutes later, with a lot of info sheets and her head swimming with information. She saw Dean tapping away on his phone and cleared her throat. He looked up and smiled at the two women.  Pam took one look at the sharp grin and just said, "Oh hell, whatever you're planning keep me out of it and make sure Jody doesn't catch you." He just winked and Pam walked off.

"You good to go to our next stop?" Emma nodded and followed him out.

They drove a few blocks down and pulled in front of a charming, bright shop. She looked at the sign that said Geek Sundries and asked Dean, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," was all he said as he pulled open the door. Inside she could toys, comic books, board games and at the back a small coffee area, where there was a redhead making out with another woman. Dean whistled, "Sweet! A floor show." Emma looked at him in horror, but the redhead just kept going and flipped her middle finger at Dean. He smiled happily, and headed towards them. They broke apart, Charlie shameless, Gilda a little flushed.

"Hey Handmaiden," the redhead smirked.

"Geez, I haven't been your handmaiden in years, I'm your first knight, I deserve at least a little respect," he looked at Emma and explained, "We all LARP, Moondoor.'

"Good Lord, how did I end up with such a giant nerd?" Emma asked the heavens.

"I like you, I'm Charlie." Charlie held out her hand and Emma shook it, appreciating the chance to feel like a grownup. Gilda looked at the three of them, particularly the glint in Dean's eye.

She sighed, "I don't want to know about this do I?"

Dean smiled, "It's a grey area, but yeah you probably want to head out." Gilda kissed Charlie again and left the store.

Charlie was about to make a joke but looked at Dean's face.  She didn't say another word as she put the back in an hour sign on the door.  She lead them back to her office. "What's up Dean?" She asked quietly, taking a good look at the girl with him.

Dean didn't answer Charlie, but rather turned to Emma, "This is where you tell me the truth, okay?" Emma was surprised and a little scared at how stern the omega's voice got. "Are you wanted for any crimes?"

"No sir" she said automatically.

"Are you a threat to my children?"

Emma looked at him in horror, "I would never hurt a kid."

"Are you thief?"

Emma hesitated, "I stole a couple hundred bucks from mom in order to get away."

Dean nodded, "Is she looking for you?"

"I don't know."

Charlie began to understand why they were there, she got her tricked out laptop out from under her desk, "What's your full name, age, and where are you from?" Emma answered and Charlie fiddled for a few minutes.  She looked at Dean and nodded, "No warrants, no filed missing person, nothing."

"Why did you run? Mom ask you to do a few too many chores, were you bullied at school, is this just a temper tantrum?"

Emma glared at him, "You wouldn't understand, look at the good life you have here, you don't get how it is, not really."

Dean looked at her mildly, "You don't know me Emma, don't make assumptions on what my life was like before.  It's amazing now, but my road hasn't always been smooth, so again, why did you run?"

Emma couldn't look at him, "Mom's boyfriend came up with the idea of whoring me out to his friend's during my heat, she was going to go along with it."

Charlie gasped a little, and started working on her computer again.  After all the years of being like a sister to Dean she had an idea of what he was going to ask for.

"We don't have a lot of rules, but the ones we have will be obeyed." Emma couldn't understand why he was saying that.  Dean continued, "You will go to school, you will do your homework and help out around the house. You will not knowingly been trouble down on me and mine. You will be safe, no one in the house will touch you. I know fuck all about teen girls, but anytime you have a problem that you can't talk about with me or Benny, you can go to Pam, or Charlie here.  Hell you can ask the sheriff anything, and if you need a stern mom figure Ellen will set you to rights. Now you can ask me anything right now."

Emma thought for a minute and looked at Charlie.  Charlie barely glanced up from the computer, "He means it, ask him anything."

"Are you and Benny really true mates?" You hear about it in books and movies, but in her world it isn't something you see every day.

"Yup, we smelled perfect to each other right away, but we didn't mate for a few months, and he was amazing about always making sure it was what I want." Dean grinned at her, "Consent is sexy, Sweet Pea." Emma groaned and flushed red.

"What do you guys do for a living?"

"Well Benny owns and runs the diner Southern Comfort here in town, I occasionally work at the auto shop, but mostly I do woodwork that I sell online."

"Do you hit your kids?" Emma asked in a small voice.

"Nope, the twins are too little to get in trouble, when Mara has a tantrum there are time outs and threats of keeping her away from Charlie, those work well.  Adam has been grounded, stuff taken away.  We also have a swear jar in the house, but I'm the one who pays in the most."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Emma couldn't figure it out.

"Because I've been in a less dire, but similar situation.  I'll be damned if I let an omega kid suffer. All kids have the right to love, kindness and a safe home." It was a bit of a dorky answer, but Emma felt he meant it.

"Are any areas of the house off limits?"

"Well you might want to avoid Benny's side table, Adam couldn't look at us for a week after he snooped around in there.  Also, no going into my work shed without me or Benny present."

Emma was about to ask another question, but they heard the door slam open, "Dammit Charlie, why are you mucking about in police databases?" They heard Jody yell.

"Shit." Charlie said, shutting down her laptop quick.  The three hurried out of the office and there was Jody scowling and Ellen smirking.

"How?" Charlie asked.

"I had Ash set up some detection coding." Charlie cracked her knuckles.  The computer feud between the two was legendary.

Jody looked at the girl standing just behind Dean and softened her tone, "If you need help, we can get you sorted.  The CPS person here is town is really nice." Emma frozen.

They all heard Dean clearly say, "Sweet Pea, do you want to stay with us?"

"Yes." Emma said.

Dean turned to Jody, "There is no need, she's my cousin," Not a woman in the room believed him, "If she wasn't, wouldn't there be a missing person's report? Her mom didn't know what to do with an omega, but knew I'd be able to help out.  I have her school records," at this he cast a quick glance to Charlie who gave a small nod, "and Ellen here is on the school board, I'm sure can pull the necessary strings to get Emma started on Monday. You could call CPS, but I'm sure that ample proof could be provided by the time a meeting was set up to prove that Emma is with me because we're family."

Jody sighed, "Dean this could bite you in the ass, hard. You sure you want to put yourself out for a stranger?"

"What stranger?" All the women, except Emma were familiar with the Winchester stubborn face, "Emma here is family, you know Benny and I take care of ours."

"Girl, you sure about this?" Ellen asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure."

"Don't let Sammy know, until you have to, better to have your lawyer be able to plead ignorance." was all that Ellen added.

"I know that."

Jody cleared her throat, "I can only look the other way if no one comes looking."

"We understand." Dean replied.

"Fine, welcome to town, girl." Jody said. "Come on Ellen, I need food." The two older women left.

Emma looked at Dean, "So I'm with you?"

"Yup, all these awesome women got your back, we'll help us get it all fixed up. Girl Power!" he held out his fist for a bump.

Charlie groaned, "Dude, no one says girl power, like ever." Emma giggled, but Dean was determined and left his fist out. He wiggled his eyebrows, bounced a little.

"Come on you know you want to. Girl Power!" he continued to hold his fist in Emma's face.

"I'm only doing this on the condition that you never say that again." Dean nodded and Emma bumped his fist.

Charlie cheered, "Welcome to the family kid. You get a 10% discount on comic books."

Dean took a chance and pulled Emma into a hug.  She hesitated but slowly wrapped her arms around Dean, "Welcome to the family, Sweet Pea. We got you." He said it quietly into her ear.

Emma sniffed his neck. _Home_ , that's what he smelled like, Home.


	5. A Week to Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's first full week with her new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The move is finally done. We are in our much larger, much nicer home and have functioning internet again. Moving with a 10 month old sucks, but I promise to get back to steadier updates again. Missed writing.

**Monday**

Emma groaned and tried to hide in the comforter as she heard someone stomping down the stairs. She had not gotten a lot of sleep last night, worried about her first day of school.  There was a banging on her door and Dean yelled, "Come on, Sweet Pea, first day can't be late. Breakfast sandwich will be waiting for you in 20, we leave in 1 hour." Emma dragged herself to the shower.

25 minutes later she made her way upstairs where there was a flurry of activity.  It seemed everyone was running around, a controlled chaos.  There was a plate and Benny nodded his head towards it, "Eat up, girl."

She chowed down happily.  The food alone was enough of a reason to stay. She realized that the twins were not in their sleepers, "Why are they all dressed up?"

Dean looked over, "Mondays and Thursdays the twins go with Mara to daycare.  Mondays I help out at the garage, Thursday are so I can focus on my woodworking."

Emma thought about it, Dean had mentioned his work, but she hadn't really believed him, "Aren't omegas supposed to look after their kids?"

Adam coughed up his juice, and looked at her, "Jeez, Em, don't you know anything?" She glared at the boy and he rolled his eyes, "Dad I'm going to pack my bag, don't need to hear the equality lecture again." Adam put his plate in the sink and headed out.

Dean looked at Emma, "I do look after my kids.  But I also have to look after me, and that means doing work I love.  On Tuesdays, Benny stays home with the twins, does that make him less of an alpha?" Emma just stared, really confused and Dean sighed, hating that this was still an issue, "Em, just because you are an omega, doesn't make you any less awesome, any less capable than anyone else in the universe.  Later, if you choose to be a stay at home parent, that's amazing, but you can also do whatever the hell you want. I shouldn't have to tell you that you are people." He looked at the clock, "Come on we got to head out soon.  We picked you up a backpack and filled it with everything we thought you would need."

Emma finished eating and 20 minutes later Dean had all the kids piled into the van. The little ones were all dropped at day care, Adam at his school, and Em was taken to the high school. Dean walked in with her to the office where VP Mosely was expecting them.

"Hey Missouri, this is my cousin Emma, I'm sure Ellen filled you in on everything."

Missouri huffed, "You going to lie to my face, boy?"

"Don't know what you are talking about ma'am." Dean's face was blank.

"Fine." She looked at the young girl, "We'll get you settled here. It's a good school, lots of activities you can involve yourself in."

Dean looked like he was heading out and Emma shot him a desperate glance. He gave her a quick hug. "You are going to be great, just take it easy and remember ain't no one better than you.  Plus Mondays equal homemade pizza night, so if the day sucks, at least there will be pepperoni to make up for it. Pick you up at 3:30."

With a last squeeze, Dean headed out.

Emma was given her schedule and a girl was there to show her around the school. As they walked to Emma's new locker the other girl commented, "So you're with Dean and Benny, they are just so cool and cute together.  You're so lucky they're your family."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, I am lucky."

**Tuesday**

"I'm new, I should get a homework pass until I get settled, a few days at least!" Emma tried to sound really put out.

Benny snorted, "Any teachers buy that line?" He pulled out into traffic to go collect Adam and then Mara.  The twins were at home with Dean.

"Didn't even really try, but Geography is boring, what do I care about the Indian Ocean?" She pouted.

"Well, it can be warm, warmer than the Atlantic, it's colours shift more too, it can make you ache with how blue it is, and before you know it, it shifts to a bruising green.  It's an ocean that will haunt you." She looked over a Benny and he shrugged, "I was in the navy for years.  Adam always does his homework right after school at the table, you join him, I can tell you what I know about bodies of water."

"That'd be cool, thanks."

An hour later Adam, Emma, and Mara were spread out at the table with books all around, all doing their homework (Mara doing some serious colouring for daycare). Emma barely registered Dean circling the table, putting a snack in front of each kid, kissing their head, until he did the same to her. She smiled at the pages in front of her.

 

**Wednesday**

Emma sat with a few other kids at lunch. By the end of the day, she had two numbers in the pay as you go phone Dean had put in her bag.

**Thursday**

Emma had texted Dean saying she would need a later pick up, she wanted to check out the drama club.  She had never dared to try for any school activities before, but the other people that Emma had talked to said, it was a lot of fun, so she went to the meeting. It was pretty cool.

It was even cooler when after and people were waiting for pickups Dean came roaring into the lot in the Impala, music pouring out. He popped the door open and winked, "Hey kids, need to steal my girl here, burger night at the house. You all know how good Benny's burgers are at the diner, he makes 'em even better at home."

Emma hopped in the car and waved goodbye. It wasn't until they were almost home that Emma realized how natural and easy this was all feeling.

**Friday**

It was 7pm and dinner was over and all the kids were piled into the media room.  There was a knock on the front door and then steps were heard. Emma looked up, though no one else did. Charlie and Gilda came on downstairs, and Benny and Dean stood. They hugged all the kids and as they headed out, Dean kissed Charlie's head. They waved bye.

Emma looked to Adam for an explanation, "Third Friday." was all he said.

"That doesn't help me, idiot." She punched him and he winced.

"The proper pronunciation is idjit. And Charlie and Gilda come over every third Friday so that the dads can have some private time, like a date."

"Oh," Emma thought about it, "That's actually really sweet."

Charlie snorted, "it's not sweet, it's dirty."

"Hey we don't talk about it, they are on a date! Brain bleach!" Adam yelled.

Emma wondered what it meant, and Charlie cheerfully helped her out, "This is so they can go off and have sex without being interrupted." Emma blushed.

Sure enough a few hours later when Dean and Benny returned they looked relax, content, and smelled like sex.

Emma had to admit, looking at their smiling faces, it was pretty sweet.

 

**Saturday**

Emma learned why it was pronounced idjit. She loved watching Dean get yelled at on skype by the old guy in a ball cap.

The guy, Bobby, talked with each of the kids, though with the twins it was really just them waving at the screen, trying to hit the keys.

"My boys treating you right, girl?"

"Yes, sir."

"None of that sir, crap, it's Bobby. My Dean says something stupider than normal, let me know and I'll straighten him out."

Emma giggled and Dean tried to protest, but no one listened to him.

 

**Sunday**

Sundays were family day. Emma was confused by this statement, as they seemed to be pretty close as a family as week long. Benny explained that they rotated activities and that everyone got a turn to choose what they would all do on Sunday afternoon. This week was Mara's turn.

Emma tried to figure out how what a three year old would think was a fun family activity, and thought they'd all be having a tea party or playing with my little pony.

Mara looked at everyone in front of her, "Battle for Moondoor! Minions will battle to amuse me!"

Emma watched as all the guys sighed and then trudged outside. Dean and Adam went to the garage and came back with a foam castle.  It took half an hour to set up, but soon Emma found herself with Benny, battling against Dean and Adam as the twins sat in exosaucers and Mara conducted their battle.  Eventually Mara got tired of watching and launched herself into the fray. Everyone was dirty, tired, and sweating despite the cool breeze of fall. When everyone was collapsed on the ground, Emma felt Mara hug her, "You are a good minion - you may stay."

Emma hugged Mara back, "Thank you your highness."

Emma pitched in with dinner, cutting up potatoes to go with roast that had been in the slow cooker. Dean was washing up the little ones and Adam setting the table.

She handed the bowl to Benny.  He looked at her, "Did you make the right decision to stay?"

Emma didn't even have to think about it, "Yeah, I did."

Benny smiled, "We're glad you're here Sweet Pea." He hugged her carefully, not wanting to get her dirty, his hands covered in flour from making biscuits. She hugged him back.

"Family hug!" Dean yelled as he dove into them and crushed them both.

Benny laughed indulgently at his omega, and Emma realized for the first time in her life, she understood what family meant.


	6. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks fly by and Emma has her first proper Thanksgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Canadian but lived in Minneapolis for 6 years. I have fond/disturbed memories of what my first proper American Thanksgiving was like (ie we had no idea that we were expected to eat an entire pie and an epic meal). I am drawing on those confused memories for Emma's reaction here. Also, trouble is coming.

Emma was surprised to learn that when you were treated with love and care, time moved really quickly.  She had settled into school, made some friends, and was quickly growing used to the Winchesters and Lafittes. It had been confusing and weird at first, she kept waiting for them to hit her, or get all creepy, but they stayed the same - giant loving dorks. It took a bit but each passing day had her guard slipping.

Adam had had his 13th birthday and Benny had shut the diner for business so that Adam could have a party.  His grandpa and uncle didn't make it, as they were coming two weeks later for Thanksgiving, but they had sent gifts that had thrilled Adam.  There had been music, and board games and star wars banners covering the walls.  It felt like it should have been lame, but it wasn't, it was just cheerful and happy and the mix of scents in the room had just read pleased.  Emma hadn't know what to get him, and settled for a 20 dollar itunes gift card, and he had thanked her sincerely, even hugging her.  That was the other thing she had to get used to - this was a touchy feely group.  Dean and Benny were always brushing hands, kissing, leaning into each other.  And all the kids just took hugs and piggy backs and cuddles as matter of fact. You'd think a 13 year old boy would be embarrassed but there at his party in front of his friends Adam was easily hugging Benny, enduring Dean's choke holds. Later when she asked him about it, Adam was confused, like he couldn't understand why all that affection would be abnormal.

She blinked and it was two days before Thanksgiving. It was Dean and Benny's turn to host and they were trying to figure out logistics. Emma overheard lots of muttering about air mattresses and the apartment above the auto shop.  Finally she offered to bunk with Mara so that someone could have the guest suite. Emma swears that she didn't get choked up at Dean saying, "Sweet Pea, you sure you want to give up your room?" It was like they forgot that it hadn't always been hers.

She smiled, "Nah I can share with Mara, it's cool." Benny gave her one of those half hugs that they were always passing about.

The next day Bobby was the first to arrive. He had always looked so gruff and a little grungy over skype and in person...well he still looked gruff and grungy, but it was easier to see the love for his family in his eyes.  She watched as he went to hug Dean but was intercepted by a flying tackle by Mara. He easily picked her up and tossed her, putting his ball cap on her head. She grumbled, 'smells funny' and jammed it back on her grandfather's head.  There was a quiet, but no less happy 'hey grandpa' from Adam before Dean finally got to him saying "Glad you are here Bobby." They gave an awkward hug to each other and then he hit Dean on the head,

"Where else would I be idjit? Now where is my new granddaughter?" Emma looked around confused.  If he was their grandfather (and she wondered why Dean called him Bobby) then he would have already met Quinn.  It took her a minute to realize everyone was staring at her.

"Oh, umm, Hi?" She asked, wringing her fingers together.

"Hi Emma, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Bobby held out a hand and Emma slowly shook it. "Is a hug okay?" Emma nodded and was swept up.  He smelled a little like Dean, oil, a hint of whiskey, clothes well worn.  He lacked that other layer though, signaling a beta. "You all settled in? I know all these guys can be a little tough to take, you keeping them in line?"

"Yes, Bobby."

"Good, now where are the twins?" Benny explained that they were down for a nap.  He then asked if Bobby was okay camping out on the spare bed in Adam's room and Bobby had no problem with that.

A couple hours later the doorbell rang a few times before it was answered.  Everyone was too busy watching Bobby and Dean kill zombies in House of the Dead Overkill.  The competition was fierce, the two men talking smack at each other, Adam rooting for his grandpa, Benny all for Dean.  Eventually the person gave up and just let themselves in.  Emma heard a bunch of steps come downstairs and then a guy yell, "Dammit, you weren't supposed to start without me! Dibs on the winner." Emma looked over and her jaw dropped at the tall alpha.  Benny was a bear of an alpha, large and sturdy.  This guy was all length and coiled muscle.  She automatically started to step back a little, looking for safety. She froze when the guys eyes caught hers.

He looked her up and down, "Hi I'm Sam."

Emma breathed a little easier, they had all talked about Dean's younger brother. "Hi, I'm Emma." She nodded, not quite ready to touch the alpha.

"Are you a friend of Adam's?" Emma realized that though she had been there 6 weeks, this guy had no clue who she was. She looked to Benny for help and saw that the video game had been paused.

Dean took a breath, "Hey bitch, don't you know you're own cousin?"

Sam was clearly confused, "Cousin, we don't have any cousins."

Dean looked him dead in the eye, "Sure we do, you know that.  There's Emma, she's standing right in front of you - our cousin."

Sam took a minute and then his eyes narrowed.  Emma understood why it was called bitchface.

"Dean, can I talk to you upstairs?" Dean tossed the controller to Adam.

The two Winchesters stalked off. For the first time in awhile Emma was tense. The nice blonde woman carrying a boy introduced herself as Sam's wife and that this was their son Elliot. The room seemed almost frozen, and soon two raised voices could be heard. You couldn't make out the words but the volume was increasing.  Emma started to mentally pack up her clothes, tried to think of how much of her allowance she had saved up, where she might go. All of a sudden there was silence and then a thwack and a thud. It eventually sounded like something really heavy hit the ground and was rolling about.  Both Benny and Jess sighed. "I'll get the first aid kit" Jess said and Benny muttered something about ice packs.  The two spouses disappeared upstairs.  Emma decided to follow them up.

She saw Dean nursing his hand and jaw, Sam already holding an ice pack to his eye.  Both Jess and Benny were giving angry face to their spouse/mate. Sam looked at Emma, it was intense and she didn't know what to do.  She watched Dean kick his younger brother in the shin, and then Sam huffed and smiled, "Hey cousin."

Emma smiled back.

*****

Emma had no idea how they were all going to eat the food that was steadily being put on the table.  Charlie and Gilda had arrived carrying three different side dishes, Benny had been cooking since dawn.  There was the dining room table, which had its extension puts out.  The kitchen table was abutting it and being used to hold the insane amounts of food.  She had been helping Bobby set the table and was confused why there was a wine glass at her spot.  "You get a half glass for toasting. Enjoy it carefully." She smiled and felt so very, painfully grown up. 

Eventually the table almost sagging under the weight of all the stuff on it, everyone sat down. They all deferred to Bobby, who's idea of grace was a quick, "Yeah, yeah, we're all thankful and it's all good." Benny snorted and Dean's face was full of affection, apparently this was the traditional grace. Dean took over, raising his glass, "What Bobby meant to say, was we are all thankful for the love in our lives, the family that we can share it with, and that pie continues to be the most important thing the universe ever created, aside from maybe fire and the printed word and the 67 Impala." There were a good number of groans around the table, "Fine then, what are you all thankful for?" Dean challenged.

Emma thought it would take forever, but luckily this seemed more like a general conversation starter, and wasn't delaying food anyone, as everyone was loading their plates.

"I'm thankful for my family, and that I have saved up enough and built enough of a base, that me and a couple of the other guys are going to open our own omega rights law office." Sam flushed as the table cheered.

"I'm thankful for the new ultrasound equipment at the hospital, and that our son has yet to learn to crawl." Jess added.

"I'm thankful for Johnny Walker Blue," was Bobby's gruff statement. Emma thought it was a joke, but everyone took it seriously.

"Thankful for Gilda, Brain K Vaughan, and Gail Simone." Charlie added.

"I'm thankful for my new sewing machine and my loving friends." was Gilda's sweet reply.

"Yeah, all you guys, and my own laptop." was what Adam had.  Dean made a crack about clearing browser history and Adam chucked a roll at him.

"I like my new minion." was what Mara had and Emma flushed at the thought of someone being thankful for her.

"I'm thankful that Garth bought into the restaurant so I can have more time with my kids.  And always every day for Dean." Everyone went awww as Dean leaned over to kiss Benny.

Emma realized it was her turn. She thought about it, "I'm thankful that my mom was a bitch and her boyfriend an entitled asshole. I'm thankful for scary looking alphas driving black cars in the rain." Sam looked like he wanted to ask, but settled back at Dean's shake of his head. Her hand was squeezed, and she smiled at Benny, glad he understood.

She had never really been grateful before, it was a nice feeling.

****

Emma carried that feeling inside her for another week, before she decided to do something. She went to the small post office and dropped a postcard in the mail.  Emma was sure that her mom, though neglectful would at least want to know her daughter was safe. Emma made sure to pick a card that didn't show where she was, it was just a generic picture of flowers.  She didn't write much just that she was safe and cared for and happy and that she hoped her mom was okay. Emma was proud of herself for that.  She head towards the diner where Benny was letting her bus tables for extra money.

Never having to think about it before, Emma didn't realize how easy it is to follow a post mark. Lydia's boyfriend though, sure as hell did.


	7. Hell Broke Loose Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF Dean, Meltdown Alpha Benny, Scared Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here there be drama. Warning for swearing, gender slurs, violence, and shameless stealing quotations from Nic Cage movies. Also the boyfriend is an OC, couldn't quite figure out who to shoe horn into this role.

Not to exaggerate but Adam was scared shitless. He had never seen his Papa look like this. He was sitting in the front of the van, Mara and the twins in the back. The sent of rage and worry coming off Benny had all the kids worked up, but Benny was too focused on his driving to offer any comfort.  They pulled up in front of the Roadhouse and Ellen, Jo, and Ash came out. Jo had a baseball hat in hand.  The younger kids were all handed over, Ash trying to soothe James' tears.  Benny looked at Ellen, "You keep my kids safe." It wasn't a question.

Ellen nodded a hard look in her eyes, "Ain't no one getting near them.  Get your ass to the hospital, Dean needs you."

Benny and Adam got back in the van, "Papa," Adam began to ask quietly.

Benny shook his head, "Not right now, kid."

Adam immediately shut up. He was impressed that his Papa didn't park illegally, that was what always happened in the movies.  A sheriff calls saying your omega mate is in the hospital usually leads to frantic running, alphas shoving people out of the way.  Instead Benny calmly pulled into a spot, even properly paid the meter. They walked easily into the hospital. Adam realized that Benny wasn't going to have to shove anyone out of his way.  His scent was bordering on dangerous and people were clearing a very wide berth.

He went up to the information desk, where there was a bored looking staff member. "Dean Winchester was brought in. The sheriff may be with him.  Where is he?" Adam could see that his Papa's knuckles were turning white, his fists clenched so tight.

The receptionist yawned and was taking her sweet ass time, looking at the computer. "Sir, I have had a fair number of people come in in the last couple hours, give me a few minutes and I'll let you know."

Adam winced. "No lady, you will find me the information I need in the next 30 seconds or I'll come behind that desk and force feed you each individual key off that board. Now where the fuck is my mate." The woman looked up and paled at the sight and scent of the alpha in front of her.

She typed fast, "Room 207, stairs are just around the corner."

Benny took off, finally moving quick.  Adam hustled to keep up. They almost ran up the stairs and moved down the hallway.  Adam could see Sheriff Mills sitting with Emma outside the room.  Emma was wearing hospital scrubs and shaking.  Jody filling in paperwork and patting the girl's arm.  Benny barely spared them a glance, enough to see that Emma wasn't really hurt and stormed into the room. Adam crouched beside Emma and was able to hear the Doctor and nurse protest Benny's entrance.

"Sir, we need to finish up here, if you wait outside we'll update you."

There was a snarl that had both Emma and Adam blanching, even Jody flinched. "Fuck if I'm leaving my injured mate. You don't have anyone capable in security of taking me down.  So how about instead of bitching at me, you finish checking on my Dean.  I'll just stand here out of your way, but the devil himself couldn't move me from this room."

There was silence and then they heard the doctor say, "Just keep back so we can finish setting the bones."

Feeling better that Papa was with Dad, Adam turned to Emma.  She had stopped shaking, but was now hugging herself and crying silently, "Hey Em, you okay?"

She shook her head and didn't say anything.  Adam turned to the sheriff, "Jody what happened?"

She looked up from her paperwork and gave the boy a sympathetic smile, "Still trying to piece it all together.  We'll wait for Benny and I'll..." her radio crackled, voices coming through.  Jody got up and walked away answering.  She came back a minute later, "My deputy caught one of the guys responsible, one more is still on the run, and the third is just down the hall.  I'm waiting for him to wake up. Don't know much about him, beyond he seemed to be the ringleader."

"His name is Joe, he's my mom's boyfriend." Emma said quietly.

"Shit" was all Jody said.

 

_1 week ago_

Joe was the one to find the postcard from Emma.  Lydia had been indifferent to the girl taking off, but it had annoyed Joe.  He had been making plans, had wanted a taste of her.  He had just known that she was going to be a nice beta or sweet omega, and he guess had come true.  Lydia was boring and clingy but he had stuck around figuring that you could get a piece of the girl when the time was right.  Hell he had even come up with a way to make a little extra money off her ass.  But she had stolen money and took a runner. 2 months she had been gone and Lydia didn't even pretend to look for her, siting her own freedom as more important and now they could have more time together.

He was thinking of bailing on the woman when the note from Emma came in the mail.  He looked at the postmark and then looked the city up on the map.  He realized that it was a place not too far out of Minneapolis, a town just small enough it shouldn't take too  much to track the girl down.  She had never struck him as too smart, and he bet she was getting tired and desperate.  All he had to do was stroll in, look all caring and concerned and he'd be able to bring her back.  And if along the way he got to teach her how to be a proper and grateful omega, well then all the better.  He enlisted two of his buddies to go with him, citing his worry for the girl, how she had been treated, and that he had no doubt she was being abused and they would have to save her. They bought it easily, especially with the promise of a couple hundred bucks and a chance to help the girl learn about her proper place.

He told Lydia that he had a long haul and would be gone a couple weeks.

 

_2 days ago_

Joe and his pals were sitting at a booth in Southern Comfort.  They had been in town a couple days, but hadn't lucked out yet.  They were hesitant to pass around Emma's photo, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They were eating sandwiches and debating where would be the best places to stakeout to look for the girl. They thought about watching the high school, the game/toy store they passed, but they needed to be subtle and knew that in a small town like this they would stand out. Fate finally smiled on them though when the bell above the door rang and there walked in Emma, with another man who was laughing like an idiot.  Joe had a hat on and kept his face averted and Emma didn't even see him as they walked past. Joe could clearly scent that Emma was full out now, had a heat and everything.  She smelled young, ripe, just waiting to be corrupted.  He almost snarled when he realized that the male who had an arm over her shoulders was also omega. What would an omega want with another one? It was the worst idea ever, the girl was supposed to be his. He jerked his head to his friends and they all headed out leaving payment on the table.

 

_2 hours ago_

They had been watching for a chance and it looked like it was finally here.  There were Emma and that guy walking together again, heading towards that nerd shop they had noticed the other day.  The three men got out of their car and casually trailed the two. The town was pretty all covered in a light sheen of snow, Christmas wreaths and lights winking charmingly. The two were so wrapped up in their gift planning, they didn't notice the three alphas get closer and closer.  By the time Dean caught the scent of danger they were pushed into the alley across the way and down a couple stores from Charlie's shop.

"What the fuck?" Dean managed to yell, trying to step closer to Emma, but two of the guys were blocking the way.  He figured this was an overkill mugging and was ready to hand over his wallet to keep Emma safe.  He realized it might be bigger than that though when Emma gasped, "Joe! No! What?"

It took Dean a moment to realize that this must be the mother's boyfriend, "Hey man, I don't know what's going on here, but how about we all mellow out and let the young girl go?"

One of the guys grabbed Emma and pulled her back a bit. Emma tried to struggle but she was no match for a male adult alpha.  The other guy tried to crowd Dean into a corner but Dean wasn't making it easy for him. Joe was blocking the way out. "Now what would an omega bitch like you want with a girl like Emma?  You trying to make yourself into a big man, try to convince a girl fresh off her first heat that you got enough to keep her satisfied?  You too pathetic to get an alpha to take care of you, keep you in your proper place?" Joe taunted Dean.

Dean, being Dean, rolled his eyes, kept a casual stance but also made sure he was always aware where Emma was, "Dude your nose broken? Can't you smell my mate on me? Beside I don't exactly get my jollies raping young girls. That seems more like your thing."

Joe chuckled, it was an ugly, slimey sound, "I'm just a caring man, wanting to help this girl understand her place in the world. You are the loser who has kidnapped her, probably hurt her, tried to brainwash her.  I was sent by her dear Mama who is worried sick to come collect her and bring her home."

At this Emma started to struggle harder, "Bullshit! This is all you, I won't go with you!" Emma managed to kick enough that the guy's grip on her slipped.  Dean took the chance and pushed the guy in front of him into Joe and it made a small pocket of air.  Dean yelled, "Em, run. Go!" Emma didn't hesitate but followed Dean's command and took off. Dean turned and fought the guy that had been holding Emma.  A couple of kicks and punches and that guy decided it wasn't worth it and took off. That left Joe and one friend. The other guy managed to get the jump on Dean and slammed him into the brick wall. Dean felt a good bit of skin leave his cheek as it hit the brick wall.  The guy added in a couple kidney punches before spinning him around to face Joe.

The guy sneered, "We're going to catch her you know. That girl is going to be mine.  I don't really go in for guy omega's like you, so you can consider yourself lucky. We're just going to beat you up, you ain't worth getting my dick wet on." Joe pulled out a knife. "We're going to kill you, leave your body here to rot and then go collect our girl, show her what real men are capable of, what she was meant to do to be.  I bet she'll be so tight and sweet. Going to have some fun, me and my friends.  I wonder how many knots it will take to make her bleed."

The other guy chuckled, and Dean saw red, "Maybe, maybe you will kill me and pull all that off. But between now and then I'm going to fuck you up." Dean slammed his head back and crushed the other guy's nose with his skull and kicked at Joe's knee.  He fought like his life depended on it - because it did. 

It was a brutal messy fight, the other guy managed to break Dean's left arm, and Dean managed to kick in his ribs enough, once he got the man to the ground that he too decided to run.  At that point Dean was starting to run out of energy, but he kept facing Joe down, protecting the one arm as best he could. Joe had dropped the knife a bit ago, which helped Dean, but he was still losing.  Dean's face was a mess of cuts and bruises, nose also broken and he had fallen to his knees.  Joe grabbed a piece of wood ready to cave Dean's head in, when Dean managed to reach a hand around the alpha's ankle and pull. Joe went down hard, head cracking on the pavement, knocking him out.

Dean slowly sat himself up, aching.  He was coughing a little bit of blood, idly wondered where is was coming from.  He could vaguely hear sirens but couldn't work up the energy to care.  A couple minutes later he saw Jody storm into the alley, gun drawn. She checked Joe who was still out and then moved in front of Dean.

"Em okay?" Jody didn't have time to answer because Emma came running into the alley and collapsed beside Dean.  Jody tried to keep Emma back but to no avail.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Emma kept babbling trying to hug Dean, getting blood all over her clothes and jacket.

"Shhh, Sweet Pea, I'm okay. It's all okay." Dean pat her leg and tried to comfort her before passing out. Emma refused to leave his side, riding in the ambulance to the hospital.

 


	8. Hell Broke Loose Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The BAMFness of the Winchesters and Lafittes continues.

Emma couldn't understand why the guy in the ambulance kept asking if she was okay and trying to check her over.  Didn't he see all the blood covering Dean? Dean was unconscious, Dean needed help not her.  She kept trying to swat the guy away.

"Miss I need to see where you are bleeding from."

Emma was confused, "I'm not hurt, I'm not bleeding, are you stupid?" She looked down to prove her point and realized the guys confusion - she was covered in dirt and blood. "It's all his." she said hollowly.

The guy nodded, but explained, "I still need to check you over, you are probably in shock."

The rest of the ride passed in a blur, and once they got to the hospital they wheeled Dean off.  A nurse came over and gave her a pair of scrubs to change into, so she wouldn't like an extra on a slasher film set. Eventually she was lead to chairs by where they were working on Dean and Jody came to sit with her. Jody tried to ask some questions, but Emma couldn't answer she was too busy shaking and crying.  The nice nurse came to see if she could get Emma to lie down.  That didn't go well.  In the end she just sat there, not noticing anything until Benny roared by and Adam crouched in front of her.

Eventually she heard Jody talking and managed to say, "His name is Joe, he's my mom's boyfriend."

She heard Jody say 'shit' and went back to chewing her nails.

******

It seemed to take forever, but finally the doctor and the nurse finished going over his omega, and setting bones. The doctor cast a wary eye at Benny, "you need to stay calm sir."

"I am calm, I ain't killed anybody yet." was Benny's response.

"Your mate, will make a full recovery. We've set his nose and arm, those were his major breaks.  There are a couple cracked ribs, bruised kidneys, 20 stitches, bruises and lacerations.  He's still knocked out from the trauma, but should wake up anytime.  We have him on some pretty serious pain killers -"

"He's still breastfeeding our twins." Benny interrupted.

"Well, these meds will interfere too much, I'm sorry but that can't be continued." To be fair, the doctor looked sympathetic, but unmoving. "I don't suppose we can convince you to leave?" Benny just looked at the doctor, "Yeah, I didn't think so." The doctor and nurse hustled out and Benny sat down, laying a gentle hand over Dean's, being careful of the i.v.

"Cher, this isn't funny, you need to wake up now." Benny sniffed at his mate, hating the scent of hospital clogging his nose.  He searched for wood and apple and oil and breathed deep in the crux of Dean's neck. "You have us all scared, so you are going to wake up.  If you don't, you won't get any pie for six months." He didn't wake, but his hand twitched and that was good enough for Benny.  Benny kissed the cheek that was covered in bandages. "I'm just going to check on the kids, and talk with the sheriff.  I'll be back soon. Je t'aime, je t'adore, mon coeur."

Benny walked out of the room, and collapsed into a chair beside Adam.  He took a deep breath and leaned his head back. Adam waited quietly. "He'll be fine, he's hurt but it's all stuff he can spring back from. Promise." Adam sighed in relief. Emma just started crying again.

"Benny, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll go away, I didn't mean for this to happen.  Please I didn't mean...I don't want...I just..." Benny could stand it any longer and swept Emma up into a hug.

"Now Sweet Pea, you know Dean would tell you to take it easy.  This isn't your fault."

She sobbed into Benny's chest, "I sent a postcard home, to let mom know I was fine.  He found me, Dean getting hurt is all my fault."

Benny just held her tighter, "No, my girl, the fault is all on the sons of bitches who thought hurting omegas, hurting young girls was a good idea." He pulled back a little to look her dead in the eye, "Emma, it's okay, we're all going to be okay." He then pulled her back in, and grabbed Adam into the hug too.

A few minutes later Jody came down the hall with a woman that Emma had never seen before. Benny slowly let go, but there was a strong scent coming off him, different from the rage and fear from earlier.

"Benny," Jody began, "We caught the other guy, as of right now all three are in some form of police custody.  Your kids are all safe, I called Ellen and let her know that."

Benny nodded, "I would like a few minutes alone with the man who hurt Dean like that."

"And I'd like not to arrest you for murder, so no. I have a half dozen charges that I can probably lay at his feet once Dean and Emma can give their statements.  You'll have to let it go at that." Benny wanted to object, but held his tongue.

Jody turned to Emma, "We had a deal.  No one comes looking, I stay out of it. I can't do that anymore."

The calm brunette stepped forward, "Hello Emma, I'm Tessa. I am the CPS worker for town."

Emma took a step back. "No." she felt Benny's hand on her shoulder and was comforted.

The woman gave a soft smile, a patient look, "I understand that you are scared right now Emma, but it would really be for the best if you were to go to a suitable home for the next few days."

"She has a suitable home." Benny said mildly.

Tessa kept her patient look, "Mr. Lafitte, I know that you have been caring for Emma, but your mate is in the hospital, you have several young children, and you have a girl in distress."

"All of which I can handle. Bobby Singer is already on the road to help out, Ellen's got my back, and Sam is just a 1 hour flight away. Emma stays." Emma leaned into Benny a little bit more, but Tessa remained resolute.

"I hate to be so blunt, Mr. Lafitte, but you are an alpha in distress, your mate in the hospital.  Emma is a young, omega still on an unpredictable heat schedule.  While you may consider her place with you, she has no biological connection to you, to stop you from being overwhelmed.  It would be easy for you to seek comfort right now."

Benny growled just a bit, "I am not some animal.  I have never hurt an omega in my life, and I sure as fuck would never hurt a kid.  Beside any of this, I would never do anything to shame, disappoint, or betray my mate that's in that hospital bed over there, who was willing to die to keep Emma safe. If you are so worried about me losing all sense, why aren't you taking Adam out as well - there is no biology protecting him either." Emma was thoroughly confused now.

Jody decided to step in, "Benny, you need to be with Dean.  The kids will all be with Ellen and Jo until Bobby gets here.  Let Emma go with Tessa, just for a night or two, until we can get some of this sorted."

Benny was going to protest some more, but noise could be heard from the room.  His eyes snapped over and Emma made it easy for him, "I'll go with you."

Tessa held out her hand, "I promise it will all be okay." Emma gave Benny a squeeze and went off.  Benny shot Jody a glare and he and Adam went into see Dean.

***

Dean didn't really wake much that night, but Adam and Benny kept vigil.  Ellen sent regular texts about the other kids and around dawn Bobby bullied his way into the room.

"He been up yet?" He asked, angry at the universe.

"Not really," was Benny's reply.  His eyes were shadowed and lost.

Bobby walked over and hit Dean up the head, "Wake up you idjit, you're worrying us and I don't like it."

Dean blinked and muttered, "Yes sir."

Benny and Adam looked at each other and just shrugged. Benny kissed Dean softly, "Welcome back cher."

Dean was groggy and in pain but managed to ask, "Em?"

"She's fine, they didn't really touch her.  CPS took her though."

At that Dean's eyes popped open wide, "Fuck that, go get our kid.  Call in the big guns."

Benny smiled, "Already called him."

"Good, now get me pie."

*****

Emma had passed a restless night, and picked listlessly at her dinner.  Tessa was calm, kind, but Emma missed the chaos of home, there should be kids yelling, Dean yelling back, Benny calmly overseeing everything.  Emma didn't realize how attached she had gotten, until now when it all might be taken away.

"What would you like to do today Emma?" Tessa asked.

"I want to see Dean."

Tessa shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it is best if you stay away for a day or two, let him recover a bit.  We can call the hospital, check on his status."

"Bugger off then." Emma walked away.

It was late afternoon when Jody stopped by.  She sat Emma down and looked her dead in the eye, "We called your mother, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon to pick you up."

Emma froze, "You can't do that, she doesn't want me, she didn't look for me, she doesn't care."

"She sounded pretty frantic on the phone." Jody offered.

"It's all an act, it's bullshit, if she cared, why didn't she file a missing person report?"

"I told her about the fight, and she said Joe hurt her, forced her to not look for you.  She said that she was desperate to find you, but was too scared."

"She's lying, trying to look good."

Jody and Tessa exchanged a look, Emma knew that look, it was one that said she was boned, "Emma, did she ever hurt you?"

"No, but she never cared or paid attention either."

"I'm really sorry that's not enough. We'll meet with her tomorrow and go from there."

Emma ran to the guest room she was staying in. She began to plan.

She managed to sneak out around 1am and stole a bicycle.  Luckily the roads weren't too icy and she made it back to the cabin in decent time.  It was quiet, the whole family elsewhere.  She went to her room and started crying.  Emma didn't want to leave here, she loved it here, but no way was she going back with her mom.   She had had a taste of love and affection and how dare they make her give that up.  She went and grabbed all her allowance money, the extra she had earned bussing tables and some extra clothes.

She headed out, not realizing that one person had in fact been home.

****

It was cold waiting for the bus to Minneapolis, but it was due to leave at 4am and she could wait.  She sat on a bench drinking a cup of horrid coffee.  She felt someone thunk down beside her, and Emma tensed.  She looked out of the side of her eye, "Adam!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Heard you come in, decided to follow you.  Papa wanted me to stay with Ellen and the little ones, but I needed some space after everything, so I got to stay home by myself for the night. Why are you running?"

"They contacted my mom, she's coming to get me.  No way am I going back to her." Emma stuck her chin out determined.

"So why you running?" he asked again.

"What other choice do I have?" she replied.

"Stay and fight."

"That won't work, no way do I get to stay with the random alpha and omega pair that picked me up off the side of the road.  What planet do you live on?" Emma was mad, at Adam, at Jody, at herself, at everything.

"Dad and Papa aren't my parents." Adam finally said.

"But they love you to bits. You clearly fit, plus you look like a Winchester, at least a little."

"Dean is my half-brother, we have the same father.  My parents died because of a car crash. Dean was named my guardian. He and Benny weren't mated yet, but Benny wanted me right away, didn't even hesitate. Like Bobby says family don't end with blood." Adam stood and looked at her, "If you want to stay, then make that choice, stay. Dean already fought once for you, he wouldn't hesitate to do it again.  Benny's always good when his back is to the wall.  Now is your chance to make your choice about who you are.  Because I can tell you a Winchester, a Lafitte, never fucking cuts and runs."

Adam got onto his bike and left Emma alone to think.

*****

The next day Dean was still sore as hell, tired, but sitting up in his hospital bed, staring in disgust at his food. "Dude, you're my alpha, get me some better grub."

Benny looked at the plate, "That is a properly balanced breakfast."

"It's disgusting.  It has yoghurt, even Sammy there wouldn't eat this." Sam looked at the plate blearily.  He had gotten in late and joined the base camp set up in Dean's room.

"It does look unappetizing." He offered.

"See, now fetch me waffles. I need good food in order to heal quick."

"No cher, you eat what's good for you." Dean tried to pout but Benny was unrelenting. He would have looked to Bobby for help, but he was still snoring in the corner.

Adam rolled in shortly after Dean finished his food, "Hey Dad you look less gross."

"Thanks kid, really helpful." Adam smiled and tossed over a sack that had donuts. "Ahh, my favourite child." He started to devour them and Jody, Tessa, and a strange woman stormed in.

"Where's Emma?" Jody asked.

All the men, except Adam looked confused. "Um, why would we know, you had her on lockdown." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, she took off in the night." Tessa for once looked a little frazzled.

Dean and Benny both glowered, "You lost our kid?"

The other woman huffed, "She's not yours, she's mine.  I don't know what you were doing to her, but I'm her mother, you people are probably sick bastards who hurt my sweet little girl.  I'll probably press charges once I get her into therapy and she admits to how you've treated her."

Benny growled a little and started to push forward. There was a noise at the door.

"Lydia stop." Emma stood there, tall, strong.

She walked around the ladies and moved to beside Dean, "I'm so sorry you got hurt."

Dean just held her hand and tried to smile charmingly.  It was a little ruined by all the bruises, "Hey, you're worth more." It was said easily, truthfully.

"I want to stay with you.  I want my real family." She look at Adam as she said this.

Lydia started to protest.  Almost as one, Bobby, Sam, Adam, and Benny moved and formed a wall, with Dean holding Emma's hand tight.

Benny looked at Emma's mother, "Lady, like fuck you are getting our kid."

Lydia fumed, "I'll take this to court, you'll never get Emma, I'll destroy you."

Dean's face could just be seen around the edge of Benny, "Bitch I took on three alphas to keep my girl here safe, you got nothing."

Emma smiled and then glared at her mom, "You don't want to fuck with this family, my family."

Benny coughed, "Swear Jar."

It barely ruined the moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dennyismydestiel I started a DeanBenny tumblr, just in it's embryonic stage, but come on by. Also I'm crap at making it so that you can just click on the link. You'll have to copy and paste. Sorry :(


	9. Legalize and Christmas Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a chance to shine. A temporary solution is put in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're in a full AU here, I am totally making up laws and legal situations to help my needs.

Sam looked at the three women in front of him. Tessa looked neutral as always, Jody was trying to not smile, and that woman, Lydia was spluttering, turning red. "You can't do this...You have no legal rights here.  She's my daughter."

Sam turned his head a little and saw his brother tighten his grip on Emma's hand. Emma looked scared, but determined, and was clutching just as tightly. He had to ask once more, "Dean you sure about this?  It's going to be a mess."

"Bitch, just do your job." Sam sighed, it would be nice if his brother remembered he was actually a well respected adult.  Still Sam did as he was told.  He pulled out his phone and put it on speaker.  It rang a couple times and then a young voice answered,

"Hey Sam, I'm here and waiting for your go ahead."

"Do it, Kevin." Sam replied.  They heard some shuffling around and then.

"Hello? My name is Kevin Tran, and I'm an assistant to Sam Winchester.  I am here to file paperwork on behalf of Emma Canning.  We are invoking the Emergency Omega Safe Protection Act of 1996.  She cannot have her safety and well being guaranteed in her mother's custody and these forms allow Benny Lafitte and Dean Winchester to take emergency protective care. Here are the background checks, bank statements, letters of recommendation, and list of backup guardianships to support their ability to look after the young omega. Do you require anything else?"  There was some muttering, some typing, and then the sound of a stamp hitting. Kevin added, "You've got a writ for 48 hours, it can be extended to 3 months, pending an investigation by the local CPS worker. If you seek full custody of the girl, a hearing can be booked."

"Thanks Kevin." Sam hung up. "Got you your window."

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said.

"Don't call me Sammy." He muttered.  Sam was a little stunned to feel a hand grab his shoulder.  It was Benny, "Thanks, brother." Sam got a little choked up and tried to pass it off.  Their relationship had come along over the years, but this was the first time Benny had ever called him brother. Sam gave a small sniff and then looked at Emma's mother. "Right so here's the deal.  You can't touch Emma for the next 48 hours.  If Tessa views the environment as safe, my brothers here get to keep her for another three months.  At that point you can have the chance to sue back for custody of your daughter.  I'd recommend against it.  I'm their lawyer and I'm damned good and I will fight to the death to keep my niece with her dads." Sam crossed his arms, and maybe looked just a little bit smug.

Lydia turned to the other women, "Can they just do that?"

"Yup!" Jody looked downright cheerful at this point.

Tessa added, "Mr. Lafitte, I assume you are willing to leave your mate for a little bit, so that I can see your home to ensure that Emma has a safe and comfortable place?"

"Of course." Benny walked over and kissed Dean, "Be back in a bit." He and Tessa left.

Lydia looked at her daughter, "Sweetie, you don't need to do this.  Everything is fine back home, we can fix this." She tried to sound sweet but it rang false to everyone left in the room.

"You didn't look for me, you didn't care.  Your boyfriend tried to come and rape me, and he tried to kill Dean.  I'd rather never see you again." Emma glared at her mother, "Lydia just leave."

Jody grabbed the woman and guided her out, "I do believe that Dean should just be having family here, and you have a long drive you should be getting started on."

Emma did the first thing she could think of.  She walked over and hugged the tall alpha.  "Thank you Sam"

"Hey, Winchesters watch out for each other.  We piss each other off, a lot, but we're rather loyal." He hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all awesome here.  Now what's it going to take to break me out of this joint?" Trust Dean to ruin an emotional moment.

****

It turns out it took another day to break Dean out. The doctor would have preferred him to stay another day or two, but the nurse got tired of the amount of Winchesters, Lafittes, Singers, and Bradburys that were clogging their hallways.  The final straw coming when it seemed that a strange scavenger hunt had broken out and a weird i.v. stand sculpture appeared in the waiting room. Dean yelled, "Freedom!" as Benny wheeled him out.  Dean tried to insist he was fine to drive, but he was still on enough painkillers that there was no way that was happening.

Benny drove them home in the Impala, where everyone was waiting.  Tessa had cleared the home and they now had three months with Emma.  Lydia had left in a huff, but she had left.  Emma hoped it was all done with. Sam and his paralegal had left the day before, having to get home to Chicago, but Bobby was sticking around for a few days to help out.  One of the conditions of the guardianship was that Emma couldn't leave the state, which put a damper on the upcoming Christmas plans - they had been planning to go south to be with Benny's family.  When he had called home to explain, Katherine understood and then sent them an email on what time she expected to be picked up at the airport on December 22nd. At that point Bobby just said screw it and settled himself into the apartment above the auto shop.  He decided to stay until the new year.

It was just a few days before Christmas when Jody gave the good news.  The two friends had ratted Joe out for easier sentences.  It turns out that Joe had a few outstanding warrants spread around the country, he was going away for a good long time. All in all, besides the cast on Dean's arm and the scars that would fade eventually Christmas would be awesome.

Sam didn't come for Christmas, they were with Jess' family, but he sent tons of gifts and the mess of presents under the tree was astounding. Emma couldn't believe how many had her name on them, even Katherine had brought her a few.  Emma was surprised at how easily Katherine had warmed up to her, but then again this was a family that had a stupid amount of love to give.

Christmas eve was there soon enough, the little kids all put down.  James and Quinn were too young to be excited, but Mara was quivering with joy over the thought of Santa. Adam and Emma had long not believed, but had fun keeping up the story for Mara.  They groaned when they were sent to bed at 11pm, but Dean winked and said trust him, they didn't have to sleep, but they did have to get gone. Emma trudged downstairs, surprised when Adam followed. He shrugged "Figured I could bunk with you, not like we're sleeping tonight." Emma happily agreed and they speculated for hours about what the dads got them.

Emma groaned when the Christmas music started blaring at 6:30am.

Adam yawned, "Oh yeah, forgot to warn you, Dad is a giant dork for Christmas."

"Dean's a giant dork for everything." was Emma's reply.  They headed upstairs in their pjs and stared stunned at all the extra gifts under the tree.

Dean jumped out in a Santa hat, "Looks like everyone was a good kid this year." They could all see Benny sliding cinnamon buns into the oven.

There was a try for dignity, and then there was just chaos, all the kids tearing into gifts.  Mara bouncing around, James and Quinn eating all the flying paper. Adam tried to play it cool, but got all emotional at the beautiful box Dean had made for him to hold all his art supplies. Emma got clothes and books and a pretty necklace from Katherine.  Eventually she opened a box only to see large cans of paint. She looked at Dean and Benny.

"We know purple is your favourite colour.  There are three shades in there, so that you can make your room more yours." Never had Home Depot supplies meant so much to someone.

They all ate breakfast pastries and Emma knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the best Christmas she had ever had.

****

Three months flew quickly.  School started back and Emma settled in.  There was a celebratory dinner when she won the role of Olivia for the school's production of Twelfth Night.  Benny and Dean were there and clapped long and loud for her, Adam cheering and waving.  They had roses waiting in her room for her when she got home.  She had her second heat and Dean was just as supportive and soothing as he had been the first time.  They went to see Pamela, who at this point put her on a low dose suppressant.  Emma was thrilled to be in charge of her own choices.

A boy in her class asked her to go to the movies.  She said yes.  When he picked her up, Dean was cleaning the antique rifle that Benny got him for his birthday and Benny was cutting up a chicken with a meat cleaver - both with maniacal grins.  It was a good date, but he didn't ask her out again. She wished she could be mad at the guys scaring a boy off, but it was sweet.

Tessa did spot checks, but Emma's grades were up, she worked at the diner on weekends, and was content with her life.

So of course she didn't expect the papers that were dropped off three months to the day of the first injunction.  Lydia was suing for return of custody.

She sat at the dinner table looking at the papers with Dean and Benny sitting across from her.

"We fight?" Emma asked.

"Damn right we do." Dean said.


	10. You Can Do Everything Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The custody battle arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in this, but there are only a couple more chapters to go on this story and then 20,000 Roads will be drawing to a close. Generally I've tried to stay with human characters from the show, but come on Adler makes the perfect lawyer for Lydia, it just had to be done. Again I am playing fast and loose with the legal operations here.

The court date was set for three weeks later in Minneapolis.  They had lucked out that since Dean and Benny were the ones to file for emergency custody the case stayed in Minnesota and didn't move to Washington state.  The burden was on Lydia to travel and find a lawyer who was able to practice in Minnesota.  When Emma had asked about Sam defending them since he was in Illinois, Sam laughed and said he always made sure to be able to practice where Dean lived, just in case.

Still with Minneapolis being a couple hours out, the plan was that Emma, Benny, Dean, Sam and his assistant Kevin would spend the few nights in the cities.  Bobby was headed down to watch the kids, with Charlie's help. Sam flew in the week before the court case and started interviewing everyone in town.  Emma hadn't really realized how invested the town was in Dean and Benny, and in turn her.  People came out of the woodwork to offer statements of support and defense. Sam was almost optimistic.

That is he was so, until Monday.  The case was due on Wednesday at 2pm, they were all going to drive in that morning. Kevin sent word that the judge they were supposed to have was injured and removed from the hearing.  Instead they were now going to have Judge Shurley.

"Why the bitchface?" Dean asked of Sam when they heard the news.

"I researched the history of all the family court judges.  The guy we had, Parsons, was pretty much a shoo in for us; Shurley is...erratic in his decisions. He has a keen legal mind, but is all over the map in terms of verdicts. He's written great papers, but it could go either way." Sam rubbed his neck. "This could get complicated."

"But it's still informal right?" Emma asked, twisting her fingers.

"Yeah, it's still going to be in the chambers, not the actual courtroom. We'll both present our sides, our evidence. The judge is the one who will ask questions of anyone.  It's more a mediation situation." Sam hugged Emma, "It's going to work out, we've got your word, we've got Dean and Benny, we've got the whole town. We've got right on our side."

Still they all went to bed tense.

*****

Wednesday morning, Dean was headed toward the washing machine when he heard Emma gasp. He smiled to himself before turning around and acting nonchalant, "Something wrong Sweet Pea?"

"Your back." was all she managed to say.

Dean shrugged, "It is nicely muscled isn't it? Or did Benny leave some nail marks, he does love to mark me up?" He winked.

"Your letters are for your kids." she was so confused.

"You're one of my kids Emma, no matter what happens." He turned again, and Emma ghosted her finger across the E on his shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered.

*****

Team Winchester et al. arrived first, managing to be 15 minutes early. Dean couldn't help but jiggle his knee, until Benny firmly pressed it down with a hand and then kissed his neck. Dean took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Soon enough Lydia and her lawyer came in.  The lawyer was older than all of them, as cliched a lawyer as was ever seen on t.v. What was different was Lydia's appearance.  Now she looked more like a traditional mom, a nice suit, low heels, muted jewelry and make up.  She clearly had been coached.

Lydia held out her arms, "Oh my dear girl, I've missed you so much."

"Get bent lady." was Em's reply. Dean nudged her. "Fine. Get bent ma'am." It wasn't what Dean meant but it would have to do.

They were all called into the judges chambers. Judge Shurley was younger than they all anticipated, somewhere closer to Benny's age. He smiled nicely and gestured to the chairs that had been set up around the room, a stenographer to his right. Once they were all settled in he began, "We are here to see about the permanent custody arrangement for Emma Canning. Why don't you begin Mr. Adler."

Zachariah stood and adjusted his suit. "Thank you, your honour. My client is not perfect and has made many mistakes along the way.  She got pregnant too young and was ill prepared for motherhood.  Still she tried to persevere and worked hard to provide for her daughter.  This meant though taking jobs with awkward hours.  She couldn't afford proper care, and yes left Emma alone too young and too often.  Lydia was stressed and in over her head.  She made mistakes, as do we all, but never once did she hit Emma, or verbally abuse her.  She was neglectful sometimes yes, but that was in service of keeping a roof over the head of her child."

Mr. Adler put a hand on Lydia's shoulder, "Her greatest mistake was falling for the charms of the wrong man.  By the time she realized Joe was bad, he was too entrenched and Lydia was scared. When Emma ran, what Lydia felt was relief that the man wouldn't be able to go through with his plan, one that Ms. Canning never actually agreed to.  Lydia didn't search for her daughter, in fear for her own life, in fear of a man who is now in jail.  Since custody was stripped away, Lydia has done everything she can to make the home environment better for Emma.  She has acquired a day job that pays decently, become a part of a church group, did family planning information sessions on dealing with an omega child. We cannot punish a woman for turning her life around. Let Emma go home to where she belongs."

Zachariah sat down.  Judge Shurley nodded and Sam stood up. He took a breath and smiled at Emma, "Do you remember when your fate was decided as a teenager? Alpha, beta, omega. One day you're anything and the next your whole world is changed.  It's stressful enough as it is, doubly so for an omega who even in the 21st century has more fears than most.  Now take those worries and fears and add them on top of a world where you feel alone, where you've been neglected.  Then add hearing a conversation where your mom doesn't say no to whoring you out. Emma did the only thing she could. She ran. She got lucky and she ended with Benny Lafitte and Dean Winchester a mated pair who believe in family, equality, and supporting their children.  In their care Emma has flourished. Her grades are up, she has a part time job, her body, and her choices for it are her own.  We have numerous sworn statements about the care that my brother and his mate have provided for her.  They have been more parent to her in 6 months than Lydia Canning had been for her whole life. Don't take that away from Emma. Thank you."

Sam sat down and Emma squeezed his hand.

Shurley cleared his throat and began tapping his hand on his desk, "I hate these kinds of cases." No one knew how to respond to this statement, "It is always hard to figure out the best road, someone always ends up screwed, we just have to make sure it isn't Emma." He tapped his fingers again. "Well let's get this going. Ms. Canning." Lydia looked up, "Would you have actually whored your daughter out?"

That was blunt. Lydia managed to gasp a little and even get her eyes to water. Emma rolled her eyes, but Benny gave her a look and Emma straightened up.

"No your honour, I wouldn't have." Lydia began, "Yes Joe talked about it, and I maybe didn't say no right away, but I was in shock, too appalled to be able to respond. I might not have ever expressed it well enough, but I do love my girl."

For an hour the judge asked Lydia questions and she seemed to be answering all the right way.  Kevin sat in the back taking a lot of notes, Sam did the same.  Eventually Judge Shurley wound down and said that they would continue the next day at ten. Everyone left, with Adler saying to Sam, "No offense young man, but I don't think you have what it takes to win this." Sam ignored him.

They all went back to their hotel. Dean invited Sam and Kevin in but they declined. Instead they went back to the room they were sharing to go over their impressions. Kevin was much more concerned than Sam, "Mr. Winchester, we should prepare that contingency we talked about."

Sam hesitated but nodded, "Start on the paperwork."

In their room Emma was freaking out. "She's faking."

Dean hugged his girl tight. "Lydia's not lying though. They would have the paperwork to prove all those things are in place. The facts are true, but the emotions are faked."

Emma squeezed, a tremor in her hand. "I want to stay, don't let go."

Benny came up and hugged them both, "No one is going anywhere."

They all hunkered down on the couch and watched Howl's Moving Castle, a movie that had become Emma's favourite.

*****

The next day it was Emma's turn.  She moved to sit by Judge Shurley. She refused to look over at Lydia.

He began as simple and as blunt as the day before, "Where do you want to live Emma?"

"With Dean and Benny." There wasn't a hesitation, a waver in her voice.

"Why?"

"Because to them I matter. Lydia always made me feel worthless, useless, like I was in the way. With the guys I feel wanted, they listen to me, treat me well."

"Are they too indulgent, do you just want to stay because they have very few rules?"

Emma couldn't help but snort, "Dean might take it easy, but Benny runs a tight ship.  There are chores, curfew, homework checks. But there is always help if you are stuck.  I don't have to cook every meal for myself, I don't have to work it all out alone." She thought for a minute, "In Seattle I had to be an adult, here I can just be a normal teen."

"In her statements, your mother is concerned about you being in such a masculine environment, that maybe you don't have the right support for certain issues..." Shurley tried for once to be subtle, but Emma was clearly confused, "Do you worry about your sexual safety with these men? I know they have a teen son, do you worry about advances from him? Who do you have to talk to about your heats and your options?"

Emma couldn't help it, she scrunched up her face, "EEEWWWW, Dean and Benny would never touch me, that's gross.  And Adam is my kid brother.  What crappy movie of the week have you all been watching to think that they are what, grooming me as a mate for their kid? Besides, Dean is an omega, he might be a little embarrassed but I know I can ask him whatever.  Also there is Dr. Barnes, Charlie, Ellen, even Jody.  I have never had a question that wasn't answered."

It went on for awhile but Emma always made it clear, who she wanted.

After a lunch break, Dean and Benny were questioned.  Benny as always was calm, answered easily, thoughtfully.

In the end, Dean, well he Deaned.

"Why are you so determined to get custody of this stranger?" Judge Shurley asked.

"Oh for god's sake, she's not a stranger, she's our kid, haven't you been listening to us?" Dean glowered and Sam face palmed. Benny and Emma tried not to laugh. "It might have taken us all awhile to find each other, but she is our daughter, that will never change. All we want is for her to have the best opportunities and care that she can have."

The judge nodded. He asked a few more questions of everyone, it seeming to be random things at this point. Finally he turned to Emma again, "Be honest, did your mom ever abuse you?"

"Neglect is abuse." was Emma's reply.

"Did you hit you, verbally hurt you?" Emma had to shake her head no.

"Did you ever hear her fully agree to Joe's plan?"

"She said they'd have to think about it. She didn't say no."

Judge Shurley hummed, "Well I have a lot of statements to read, and I think I've heard enough.  We'll reconvene on Monday at 1pm for my decision." He dismissed everyone.

*****

The whole crew went back home. Bobby and Charlie were waiting with all the other kids.  Adam hugged Emma, "It'll be cool sis."

Emma nodded, but stayed looking sad.

Bobby had stew going in the slow cooker and they all ate.  Eventually all the kids went to sleep and the adults all poured stiff drinks. "Well?" Bobby finally asked.

They all turned to Sam, "honestly, I don't know, that man was hard to read." He swallowed the whole of the whiskey in one go. "We should all just try to enjoy this weekend."

And so they did.  Emma played with Mara and cuddled the twins. There were board games, and pillow fights and on Sunday Emma got to pick the family event. "I want to take cheesy family photos, lots of them." Kevin agreed to be the photographer and they did as many dorky poses as Emma wanted. There was one with her wearing Bobby's hat and him scowling at her. One where everyone leaned an arm on each others shoulder, everything that was on display at a Walmart kiosk was taken. Kevin also made sure to take shots in between where everyone was laughing and hitting each other. Eventually they were downloaded and put on a stick for Emma.  It was a small jump drive and she put it on her necklace like others would with a locket.

*****

Too soon it was Monday at 1 and they were all in the judges chambers. Judge Shurley walked in looking haggard, like he hadn't slept, his robes rumpled, looking almost like a bathrobe.

He said again, "I hate these cases, they make me feel too much like god handing out punishment and praise. I end up destroying somebody." He looked around the room.

"It is clear that Lydia messed up regularly and often.  It is clear that she has spent the last few months with the wake up call and trying to get her act together. It is clear that Mr. Winchester and Mr. Lafitte have their act together.  It is clear that they have a large family and a good support system and have taken good care of Emma.  Still they should have reported her as a missing child, gone through proper channels right away, instead of waiting for that horrible confrontation to happen. When it comes down to it, both sides did something wrong."

He stared off between all the people. "I hate breaking up families, especially when it is clear they are trying hard to do what's right.  Emma, you will return to your mother's custody.  CPS will preform weekly interviews, and a few random spot checks for six months to ensure a safe environment.  Even one slip up on Lydia Canning's part and full custody will be permanently award to Mr. Lafitte and Mr. Winchester.  Good day."

Everyone in the room sat stunned. Mr. Adler smirked and shook his client's hand, pleased with their victory.

Emma looked at Dean and Benny who were ashen.  She turned to Sam, "But we did everything right." She started to cry.

Zachariah leaned over, "Little girl, you can do everything right and still lose. That's life." The man turned to Sam, "Lydia will collect Emma now.  They will follow you to your home and pack up Emma's necessities.  You can say goodbye then."

Before she could even protest, Adler and Lydia swept Emma up and away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Don't be too cranky (runs and ducks for cover).


	11. Open Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you thought I would leave you hanging? I'm cruel, but not that cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was a bummer, but you didn't think that this family would just take it, did you?

Emma was gone.  Benny couldn't process it, their girl was just lost.  He had promised her that she wasn't going anywhere, and it seemed he had lied to one of his kids. He turned to Dean, sure his omega was as heartbroken as him, but all he saw was Dean's back as he strode away. Benny hurried to catch up.

"You got a legal way to fight this?" he heard his mate ask Sam.

"We had started working on a couple things, but they all take time.  Emma's going to have to go with her. Dean -" Sam sounded almost as destroyed.

"Not now, you go home, do what you can, everything you can legally to get our girl back." Dean just strode away, leaving his brother in the dust. Benny gave him a nod and kept moving as well.

In no time at all they were in the Impala. Dean said nothing to Benny, and Benny didn't know what to do. This silence, it wasn't his omega. There should be snark, anger, something more than a white knuckled grip on the wheel. They drove in silence for 20 minutes until they were out of the city. Once clear of the majority of traffic Dean gunned it.

Finally he spoke, "Get Charlie on the line, put it on speaker." Benny did as he asked.

Charlie came on and asked, "So when's the celebratory party happening?"

"We lost Charlie. Lydia already has Emma and we are to meet them at the house so Emma can collect her things."

"That's bullshit." Charlie yelled.

"Yup. It is. Can you enact Plan Zelda by the time we all get there. You have about an hour and a half." Benny had no idea what was going on.

"On it." Charlie then hung up.

"Dean, what's Plan Zelda?" Benny asked.

"Something Charlie and I cooked up just in case.  The judge never stopped us from keeping in contact with Emma, this will just help her with that." Dean smiled at Benny, and Benny felt his heart ease, "She's our girl, nothing in the end will keep her from us. I got this." Benny believed him.

*****

Emma cried quietly the whole way. Lydia tried to talk to her at first, but got nowhere. Mr. Adler tried as well, but in the end they talked to each other and ignored Emma. Emma was still in shock.  For a few months she had everything a kid was supposed to have, she had family, love, hope and now, she was back to the shadows again.

Finally she spoke as they hit the outskirts of town, "Lydia, why did you do this? You didn't want me before, why didn't you just let me go?"

Lydia turned from the front seat, "You are my daughter, I love you."

"No you don't, or at least not as much as you love yourself." was Emma's reply.

"Emma, those men, they were no good for you.  They were only treating you well now, but in the end, they'd be like all men and use you and toss you away.  Trust me, I know guys."

"You don't know Dean and Benny." Emma looked out the window.

They pulled into the drive, the Impala already waiting.  Benny and Dean stood on the porch and Emma flew into their arms. "I don't want to go. Can't you let me stay."

Dean ran a hand down her hair, "You have to go Sweet Pea, the judge spoke.  But you have to trust me, okay? Can you do that, have faith in your family?"

Emma nodded.

"Good girl, now go in and pack your bag, while we talk to your mother." Emma went inside and down to her purple room. Adam was there waiting quietly. Neither spoke as they packed Emma's clothes.

On the porch, Benny and Dean blocked the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Lydia asked.

"Nah, we have a no assholes and bitches policy in place." Benny placed a warning hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, my mate can be a little rash in his statements.  What he should have said was that we don't allow abusive abominations into our home." Benny smiled.

"Nice alliteration babe."

"Why thank you cher." Benny kissed Dean's head. "Now then, let us be clear. We will stay in contact with Emma, and if any injury, any neglect or abuse of any sort happens, you will hear from Sam and you will lose her. You might have fooled the judge with your change of heart, but you haven't fooled us."

"Yeah, well I've been around the block a time or two and I know that you were up to something with her, you're just pissed I stopped you." Lydia argued back.

"You will never understand us, you don't have to, just know in the end, we'll get our girl back." Dean tilted his head at the sound of another car approaching. Charlie popped out and gave a quick nod to Dean. Emma came out with her bags and Charlie ran up.

"Oh good, I didn't miss you.  You had left your make up case at my house, didn't want you to forget it." Charlie thrust the vintage luggage into Emma's arms.  Emma was about to protest, she didn't own anything such thing, but Dean gave a small head shake. Emma hugged Charlie, hugged her dads and got back into the car.

She didn't speak to Lydia until they had been back in Seattle for a day.

*****

Emma sat in her old room, which was now a generic guest space. She looked at the case in front her and slowly emptied out all the make up and creams.  It took a couple minutes but she finally figured out the false bottom and saw a smartphone, some cash, a journal, and a note entitled Project Zelda.

She opened the note:

_Em,_

_Dean had me put this together, in case the worst happened. We got you a smartphone for emergencies, some cash if you need to run.  Only run if you absolutely have to.  I've also set up an email account that your mom shouldn't be able to find out about, use the phone to access it, so you don't leave a trace on the house computers. Use the journal to write down every interaction you have with your mom, any and every slip she makes. Sam is working on the legal end and any intel will help. We all want you back, Dean and Benny will get you back.  Your part of the plan is to document and then frustrate your mom so much that she wants to give you up. Keep it legal and cause no actual harm, or you'll be grounded when you finally come home._

_You are so very loved._

_Charlie_

Emma put everything away, including the flash drive that held all the family photos. She went out to the kitchen where Lydia was trying and failing to cook some soup. Emma sat at the table, "Lydia." Lydia startled at the noise and turned to her daughter. Emma didn't look angry, scared, or anything but determined.

"Yes?" Lydia asked.

"Let me go. Sign whatever you have to, but let me go home to my family."

Lydia sighed, she was getting tired of this, "I'm your blood, Emma. You belong here."

"Family don't end with blood."

"Look, it's done, you should just try to accept reality." Lydia was annoyed.

Emma stared her mother down, "It's not done.  These are the last words I'm going to speak to you. I want Dean and Benny, I want Adam and Mara and James and Quinn. I want home. I am going to get home. I promise to cause you nothing but problems until you give up this charade and let me go. You have no idea the pain in the ass I am going to be, I've been with Dean Winchester for months, and trust me no one is better at being a pain than him. I won't yield, a Winchester, a Lafitte, fights to the end.  You won a battle, but we'll win the war." Emma turned and walked away.

Lydia snorted at the dramatics. What could Emma really do?

******

When Lydia got home the next day, there were print outs of dozens of photos in the living room, showing Emma with all those people, laughing, looking happy. Lydia took them all down, tore them up. After a week of more and more showing up, she just let them go.

The first visit from CPS went almost smoothly.  There was a tour of the house and the woman praised Lydia for allowing Emma to put the pictures up, to ease her trauma. Lydia decided to roll with it and take credit. Emma presented the woman with three sheets of paper, documenting her silent protest of her circumstances and every interaction the two women had had. She then turned and walked away.

Then the Led Zepplin started.  Everyday at 7am an album was played. Emma also rigged it so that all of Lydia's ringtones were now AC/DC. There was no amount of Tylenol to help.

The second CPS visit went similarly to the first.

The phone bill arrived.  It was several hundred dollars, it seemed that there had been at least one collect call a day from Minnesota, some lasting hours.

When Lydia complained about underhanded tactics to the CPS worker, Emma looked at the worker and said, "My family is concerned about me.  If Lydia is trying to show that she's improved and cares so much, I doubt she'd begrudge me letting the others know I am surviving." It was the first time Lydia had heard her daughter's voice in three weeks.

That next week, Lydia was called into a school conference. Emma sat in her family studies classroom, her teacher across the way. The teacher greeted Lydia, "We are happy to have Emma back, but she hasn't quite settled in right, and we have some concerns about the family tree and history she did." She pointed out the bristol board on the wall. "Now Emma swears this is an accurate and detailed family account, but you aren't on it, I wanted to address this with you." Lydia looked at the project and saw a tree that had Emma surrounded by Winchesters and Lafittes, with a Singer and a Bradbury offshoot as well.

Lydia tried to complain to the CPS worker yet again, but Emma wasn't actually doing anything that caused harm, all her protests were well thought out (Everyone back home had had great suggestions sent via email, along with love). That night Lydia went to a bar for the first time since Emma had been back, she came home buzzed. Emma made a note of it in her journal and emailed Sam.

It went on for another three weeks, Lydia slowly losing her mind to all of Emma's tactics. You'd think coming home to fresh baked pie would be a pleasure, but Emma filled the kitchen over and over with pie, costing a fortune in grocery bills. Emma had still yet to say another word to her mother. Lydia was maintaining her job, but slipping more and more in terms of going out at night, and a couple times she hadn't come back until the next day. Emma mailed the walk of shame panties to the CPS case worker.  That led to a very awkward conversation.

Emma let her grades slip from As to Cs, she skipped class. Lydia was forced to go to 5 more parent conferences. She searched Emma's room looking for something, anything to stop the girl, but found nothing. The CPS worker informed Lydia that she was starting to grow concerned about Lydia's parenting skills.

By this point Sam had finally finished all the paperwork and emailed PDFs to Emma. Lydia was greeted by a file folder on her beside table.  She opened it up and looked through the paperwork. She put it down, determined to win out over Emma in the end.

Emma had a courier deliver another copy of the paperwork to Lydia's work.  A copy was waiting with the bartender at Lydia's favourite hangout. The CPS worker asked Lydia why she was sent this particular file. Lydia was at lunch with a friend and the waiter handed her another copy along with listing the day's specials.

In the end, Emma was in Seattle for 7 weeks before Lydia conceded defeat. Lydia signed the paperwork and went with Emma to the courthouse to file it.

****

Everyone had been missing Emma, but tried to keep going.  The little twins had clearly looked for her for the first couple weeks, but being just over a year old, forgot her soon enough.  It took Mara longer to stop asking for her new minion to come home. Adam was generally silent about it, except when he had talked to Emma collect those few times.

For Dean and Benny it was also a silent ache, only mentioned in whispers in the dead of night when the rest of the house was asleep.  Benny trusted in Dean's plans, trusted in Sam's legal advice, but it was all he could do, not to jump into a plane and head for Seattle and just grab their girl. Every day it gnawed at the back of his head, worry that she wasn't being fed properly, treated right. He poured the energy into cooking, the restaurant seeing a boom in daily specials. What wasn't burned off by work or the kids was burned off by Dean's hands and mouth.

Benny was making pie and keeping an eye on the kids and Dean was out back in his workshop.  Dean had been trying to be cool, but had also buried emotion in physical labour. There was a knock on the door and Benny dried his hands and went to answer it.

He couldn't understand what he was seeing. He blinked, fearing it was a mirage.

Emma held up the paperwork, "Emancipation of a Minor. Filed and approved by a family circuit judge in the great state of Washington." She stepped into the house, leaving her bags on the porch. "Apparently I can be 'annoying, ungrateful, and more bother than I am worth' that is a direct quote by the way."

"I did worry that Dean was rubbing off on you." Benny managed to choke out.

"Hey, I am always worth the bother." Dean was heard to say from near the back door. "Sam help you get it all sorted?"

"Yup, I am officially and legally free from one Lydia Canning."

"Good, it's your night to do the dishes." Dean strode forward and crushed Emma.

Benny crushed them both.

Emma figured she didn't really need all those ribs and tried to give back just as good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, I like a fluffy epilogue, it should be up in a few days.


	12. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We reach the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap, somehow we've reached the end of this verse, I can't quite believe we are here. I am going to miss this family.

_A Few Years Later_

 

Emma sat in the van, surrounded by boxes and bags.  She and Benny were tense, quiet, but Dean was chattering away.  It was just the three of them, Bobby had come down last night for her goodbye dinner and was watching the rest of the kids.  There had been long goodbyes and tearful hugs. A couple tears were still slipping down her cheek.

"Hey Sweet Pea, you're only a couple hours away, you know you are welcome home at anytime." Dean paused and looked back to Emma's nervous face, "Well, not this coming weekend, we want you to settle in, make friends, but after that you can come home, or we can all pile in and visit you." He smiled, "We are so proud of you Emma, your Papa signed up for the navy right out of high school, and I barely got my GED - our first kid off to school, this is awesome. You'll be awesome."

Emma smiled at the pride and joy in Dean's voice.

All too soon they were at the dorm building.  They grabbed a load and followed the directions making it to Emma's room. Dean took one look at the shelves on the wall and sighed.  He turned around and left the room.  10 minutes later he was back with his tool box and wood and brackets. He muttered a lot under his breath while Benny and Emma hung up clothes.  They heard pulling apart and then a bunch of banging. They went to collect the rest of Emma's things and by the time most of it was put away, there were nicer, more secure shelves in place. Dean nodded in satisfaction. "Better, now I know your stuff will stay in place." He looked at his watch, "Let's go find some food."

They walked around the small but well regarded culinary school, and had a snack at a cafe.  Dean tried the pie and grimaced a little, "Not as good as what you two make." Benny and Emma smiled in pleasure.

Soon it was time for Benny and Dean to head back home.

They walked Emma back to her room and she couldn't figure out what to do with her hands, what to say to her dads. 

Finally Benny pulled her into a deep hug.  She breathed in the smell of alpha, of home, of family that she always associated with him, "I love you Papa." she managed to say.

"I know Sweet Pea, I know." Benny pulled back a little.  "There are important days in my life, good days that I'm always thankful for.  Picking you up on the side of the road is damn near the top." He hugged her again, neither wanting to let go, but knowing they needed to.

Dean thumped them both on the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, break it up, we've got some pavement to pound." He gave Emma a brief hug, "Do your work, make friends, anyone gets annoying you know how to beat the crap out of them. Don't forget who you are in your college experimenting, and call if you need some extra money." He squeezed again and walked out.

Emma looked at Benny, it was a colder goodbye than she expected from her omega dad. Benny shrugged, "You know how he gets about emotional moments sometimes."

"I know, bye Papa." Benny left and Emma turned to her new shelves, to put up photos and other favourite things.

******

Dean was outside staring across the parking lot when Benny caught up to him.  He brushed his fingers across the mating mark on the omega's neck.  They started walking back to the van in silence. Dean just froze in his tracks.  All Benny said was, "Go."

Dean turned back.

******

Emma's fingers weren't shaking as she filled her shelves, they weren't.  There wasn't a sniffle or a lip quiver. She was putting up the jewelry box Dean had made her for her 16th birthday when the door swung open.  She barely had a chance to catch the smell of apple, wood, and oil before strong arms enveloped her from behind.

There was a squeeze, a deep inhale, and a sigh.

"Remember Sweet Pea..." Dean began.

"You'll always come when I call." Emma finished.

Dean ran back out of the room as swiftly as he had burst in.

Emma's fingers were steady as she finished tidying her shelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all have enjoyed the world of 20,000 Roads. Thank you for reading.


End file.
